Credit Risk
by Garic Starr
Summary: Billions of credits are at stake and both Rebels and Imperials want a piece of the pie.


Imperial Munitions Factory

The hum of turbines was a constant. The air was hot, stale and humid, tasting slightly of sweat and ozone. Only the red glow of backup lights and the occasional flashing of a warning signal spotted the dark hallways. Workers moved about sporadically, going from one task to another. I slipped out of the air duct, landing unnoticed onto the plasticrete floor. With a tug of my towline, my backpack fell into my arms. 

I retreated into the factory's darkness, pulling a datapad out of my grungy worker's overalls. With a few taps of the keys, a rough floorplan popped up. I was right where I needed to be. For a slapped together organization, these guys were good. I crouched behind a generator and opened my backpack. 

I placed the dozen or so explosives on the ground as I gathered up my headset, adjusting the earphones. Comfortable with the headset, I plugged the jack into the scrambler. The scrambler was a simple way of securing a radio transmission; it randomly changed frequencies, garbling the transmissions so only another scramble set at the same parameters could receive the message correctly. I could hear the low static of the transmitter.

"This is Bantha Three calling the Herd. Over," I whispered into the microphone.

"Enough with the code words, Lieutenant. I copy." Senna said sarcastically.

Lieutenant Starr. I still hadn't gotten used to being called Lieutenant. I've never had a rank before. I'd been a Captain most of my life, but that was just a title, not a rank. Weird how life takes you in unlikely directions. A year ago I was a free wheeling smuggler. Today, I'm a Lieutenant in the Rebellion in a covert operation against an Imperial factory. Who knows what will happen tomorrow? 

"Alright Three, off to your right should be a door." I gathered my explosives and picked up my pack. Sure enough, there was the door. It was thick and had warning signs all over it. I punched in an access code and as the door slid open the rush of heat hit me like a slap to the face. The roar of machinery was deafening. 

The room was lit bright orange as molten rock passed through the room into massive autoproccessing machinery. The machines processed the rock, removing important elements, using them to fuel the plant. The heat was unbearable as steam released in a harsh whistle of energy. Sweat stung my eyes as the heat radiated throughout the room. I rushed across the room towards a door on the far side. It opened as I approached; abruptly sliding shut behind me sealing out the loud noise. 

"dangerously high temperature." The voice crackled in my earpiece.

"Come again, Zero." I asked, pressing the headphone against my ear to eliminate any residual noise.

"Be careful entering through that door. It's the autoprocessing area and the room has a dangerously high temperature." 

"Well, I'm now medium rare. Gotta tell me faster than that, Senna."

"You're definitely rare, Three. You should be in a decontamination area. The control room is on the other side of the door." With a quick slap the thick door opened.

The room was filled with monitors and computers. Lights flickered, gauges blinked. The room was empty but I could see a steaming cup of coffee still sitting on the console.

"Stand-by, Zero." I cautiously examined the displays when a voice caught me off guard.

"Hold it! Don't move." The metallic voice wavered slightly. Probably a techie with little or no combat experience in his first confrontation. 

"You're not supposed to be in here. Let me see some identification."

I patted my overalls down pretending to look for my work badge.

"Iseemed to have misplaced it. I was just looking for"With a flash I grabbed the steaming cup, throwing it into the young man's face. Rolling off to the side, I dodged his weakly aimed shot as the cup bounced off his face with a sick thud. Two quick elbows to his mid-section made him buckle. Collapsing to one knee, he panted loudly, desperately trying to replace the wind I had knocked out of him.

"What's the matter, three?" Senna's voice echoed in my ear.

I took a step forward, grabbing him by his starched collar. His recovery was quick and unexpected as he smashed his head into mine. The flash of pain took a second to shake off. 

"Status, Three!" Senna was frantic. As my vision returned, the tech was already getting his focus. Grabbing me by the throat he squeezed. I gagged and coughed, still trying to focus all the little stars in my head from the headbutt. 

"I'ma littlebe right...withyou!" I felt guilty doing it, but with a quick jerk of my arm, I connected with the Imperial's crotch. With a stifled squeal he let go. I gasped deeply.

He ran for the console, desperately trying to slap at the alarm. I lurched after him, grabbing him by his belt. I pulled him away from any buttons, whipping him across the room, against the blast door.

I grabbed for my gun, dangling from a shoulder, with blinding speed. I fired a shot as the door behind him slid opened. The blaster bolts sailed over his head as he dropped into the inferno. Without warning, the door shut behind him and I blasted the door controls, sealing off my exit. 

"Stand by, Zero." I ran to the viewport on the blast door. As I pressed my face to the plexisteel, I could see the tech stumble through the heat, out the other door.

"Shit! Zero, this is Three. We have a breech. Expect company."

"Copy. We'll need to hustle then. You okay?"

"Yeah." I said dejectedly. I was pissed at myself for letting the tech get away. I rubbed my throat absently. "Where do I go?"

"The door on the far end. Use it."

Looking around the room I opened the door, running out into the hall.

"Second door to your left should be your objective, Three." I jerked on each door I passed making sure they were locked tight. No need getting surprised at the least opportune moment.

I scanned the hallway as I pulled out my compact ion cannon. It was the size of a sporting blaster and easily hidden. With a quick snap of an ion pulse, the second door opened.

The ominous hum and vibration chilled me. The power coursing through the room was almost palpable. Eight massive cylinders filled the room. Each an immense battery that kept the station online in emergency situations. 

"Zero. I'm in." I slipped of the hefty backpack, resting it gently against one of the immense batteries. I reached into the sack, pulling out a small detonite charge.

It was a simple yet highly explosive device. One charge could level several hundred meters. With the malleable putty bottom, I secured the explosive to one of the batteries. I set the ignition for remote detonation by fingering a few keys on the small console. I repeated the procedure for the seven remaining batteries, placing each gingerly onto the metallic shell. Sweat stung my eyes as the temperature inexplicably rose with each timer set. 

"Mission accomplished, Zero. Loaded and ready. Confirm." The charges were now set on a remote control to be detonated after the team was safely away onboard the transport ship.

"Confirmation a go. Good work, Three. Meet up the team and get out of there." Senna's voice dropped its official tone and seemed concerned.

"What is it, Senna?" Tension filled my neck, tightening my jaw. Something was bothering her.

"Nothing, Lieutenant. Really." She was lying. It quivered in her voice.

"This isn't the time to keep things to yourself. Give it up."

"Just a realization. I picked up the transmitters from the detonite"

"Then everything's a go. What's wrong?" I relaxed a little knowing that the bombs were out of my control.

"With all the detonite in this placeI'm just worried about you guys." 

I smiled slightly. Senna was the medic for the squad and in maternal mode. A young, gentle woman, she had a tendency to mother us a little too much at times. She was simply concerned about us and that made me feel at ease. 

"Just be at the pickup point and there won't be anything to worry about."

"I copy, Three. As ordered, going to radio silence. You're on your own now. Good luck."

"Luck is for people who don't know what there doing," I quipped. 

"You're the luckiest man in the universe then."

"Shut up and relaxIt's me." I heard a brief chuckle from Senna. "That's an order. Three out." 

"Yes, sir!" I turned off the comlink and picked up the backpack. It was considerably lighter as I slung it over my shoulder, opening the hallway door. 

The factory hallways were eerily silent as I raced to the rendezvous area. The dim ceiling lights made sinister shadows as I walked into the main disposal unit. The smell was overpowering and for a second I had a flashback to the Last Call back on Korbin. The bodies and vermin still haunted me even now.

I swallowed hard, forcing the horror from my mind. Standing alone at the far side stood the teams demolitions expert, Azael. He turned quickly, startled by my presence. He turned back to set the last charge and then approached me. 

With a wave of his hands and an "all clear" signal, he smiled widely. Azael was also our communications technician. The ironic part was Azael was stone deaf. Couldn't hear a hyperdrive explode in a bantha stampede. But unlike the Empire, the Rebellion realized his immense talents in demolition and anything electrical surpassed any disability he may have. His shaggy blond hair and boyish face hid all the dangerous talents he had.

With a thumbs up I gestured back to him, telling him everything was on schedule. It hadn't taken me long to learn his hand signals and I could always get him to laugh when I didn't know a word by simply making something up. Usually on the vulgar side.

Wildly, he jerked his hands in his code and I laughed. He was wishing his nose didn't work right either. The smell could really get to you. 

"Aw, man. What are we doing?" I asked aloud. "This is beyond sick."

The large door creaked open as our Recon/Intell specialist made his way in. Rell Jarth was a quiet man, kept to himself. Perfect for recon since he'd spend days by himself, scouting out the area so our team could sneak in. He had covered the plant a full two weeks in advance and his information was as accurate as the contractors that built it. His plain face and dark hair made him look like half the humans in the galaxy. If it needed to be scouted, Rell was the man.

"Any problems?" I asked.

"Nope." One-syllable responses were not uncommon for Rell. "You?"

"Well I'm pretty sure we've been compromised so we better get out of here. Bombs in place?"

"Yep." He didn't even look up as he peered into his backpack looking for some unknown item.

"Soon as the captain gets here we're gone." I reached over to Azael, tapping his shoulder. He turned and with a few gestures I asked him if the escape route was secure. With a bolt, he jumped over trash and waste to the center of the unit. With a wave of his arm for help, he reached into the muck and yanked hard. I quickly joined him, I could feel a grate underneath the sludge, and the goop drained into the large hole in the floor. The gas and fumes made my eyes water as I feebly smiled at Azael.

"Things get better all the time." 

Alarms rang out. Lights out in the hallway flashed a warning. I shot a glance at Rell who ran to the door to see what was happening.

"What?" I tried to ask, but within seconds I got my answer. Racing into the garbage and filth, our fearless leader, Captain Denton Parnet turned to fire at his pursuers.

"We're out of here boys. I've got half dozen whiteheads in tow. Let's call it a night, gentleman." He ran straight past us, jumping feet first into the dark hole we had just uncovered. 

Without thinking, I pushed Azael after the Captain, as I pulled out my blaster to cover Rell's escape. He ran forward with astounding grace I as trudged through more trash. Without a word he disappeared into the opening.

I made it to within a few feet of the shaft when laser fire erupted around me. I lunged forward, landing face first into the smelly garbage. Gagging and firing at the same time, I flopped desperately to the drainage tube. Like a Ronto trapped in a tar pit, I moved brutally slow. A laser caught my backpack, missing my body by millimeters. I twirled, landing inches from the hole. I pulled myself in headfirst as more lasers rained down on me. One caught the heel of my boot, shearing it right off. I fell ungracefully forward, several meters with a splash below. 

Arms grabbed me out of the shallow water. I sputtered and choked as I gasped the foul air. 

"You okay, Garic?" Denton supported me with an arm while Azael held me up with the other.

"Never felt better, Sir. And you? How are you feeling? We don't talk as much as we should." I said mockingly. It was kind of awkward for me to call him Sir. He was only a year older than my own thirty years, but had been in the rebellion for at least the last five. He'd seen his share of war. But he still kept his sense of humor. He was a Corellian after all.

"Smart-ass." Azael put his hands up to alert us and we stood back. He held a small transmitter in his left hand. He pressed a few buttons. The ceiling rumbled and shook. The explosive he had set in the midst of the trash blasted the room apart, covering the hole and sealing off our escape. Azael smiled, his wet matted hair in his face as he tapped his index finger to his temple.

"You're right. Smart thinking." Azael nodded proudly. Never underestimate anyone. The one lesson Azael taught me again and again.

Water dripped and the sound of rain was deafening. Between the falling water and several overflow valves turning on and off to regulate the flow, you couldn't hear a thing, not that Azael could anyway. Our small group made pretty good time through the maze of tunnels. Rell led us through, with a small map he had created from an earlier mission. The tunnel was a few meters taller than anyone in the squad and was fairly wide across, but when we arrived at the central junction I was overwhelmed by the shear size. 

It was as if a huge warehouse had been buried and all the pipes came to this one point. Dirty water flowed from pipes at every level. The walls went for several meters in both directions. The pipe we came to jutted out a few feet, then abruptly stopped. 

Below was the brownest, chunkiest water I had ever seen. This mission was really beginning to irritate me. As were my boots that squished with who knows what in them.

"Looks like we jump." Denton announced. Rell, without hesitating, leapt off the thick pipe into the muck thirty meters below. There wasn't a splash but more of a plop, like he had landed in mud. 

"It's a dirty job but" Denton started.

"And how long have you been waiting to say that?" I asked sarcastically. Denton smirked and shrugged. Azael started to look a little shaky.

I signaled for him to jump but he shook his head.

"What is it? Let's go." I ordered him with a series of hand movements. He returned with one simple motion. His index finger proudly extended.

"Hate to do this to him," Denton curled a discouraged smiled and I nodded. We both knew what had to happen. Azael looked in terror as the Captain and I grabbed an arm. Without a word, we flung the soldier off the pipe.

"He's not going to be happy when we get back." Denton smiled.

"He can hate us later." We laughed together. This outfit wasn't the worst group I'd ever worked with. A real loose bunch that looked out for one another. Not something I was used to.

"After you, Sir." I flipped him a short salute. He returned it as he ran off the end of the pipe with a childlike whoop. Damn fool. 

I held my nose and hopped off into the dirty air. The fall was short and sweet. The water wasn't. Rell had already made his way to the outlet pipe and was helping Azael onto the lip of the giant shaft. Denton was paddling ahead of me. The syrupy water made swimming a little difficult but the current was helping my progress. Rell and Denton extended a hand to gather me up when a barrage of lasers exploded around us. 

Azael was the first to respond. With the honed accuracy of a stationball pitcher he hurled a grenade at the small group of stormtroopers making their way across a maintenance catwalk above us. The blast caught two of the troopers dead on. The catwalk wailed as it collapsed girders, shrapnel falling into the quagmire. Muck and refuse splattered as I reached up for help. Rell and Denton yanked me up as another volley fired down on us. 

"We take this overflow pipe." Rell said as he helped Azael into the duct. The water in this pipe was much thinner and moved much quicker. Denton covered me as I stepped into the pipe. Like a flush of a toilet, we raced down the waterway, the surge taking us down the drain. We zipped down the tubes, the darkness the only thing keeping the fear of what we were actually doing at bay. 

Again we landed with a splash, albeit a thinner splash than before, into another cesspool. 

Rell lifted his head from the sewage, gasping heavily. Azael put his hand on my shoulder for support as we headed to the small opening ahead of us about a hundred meters away.

"I'm going to have to take antibiotics for a year." I complained. " You sure know how to show a friend a good time, Rell? Next time lets just have a few beers in the officers lounge."

"Sure," he replied without looking my way. He was eerie that way.

"Cut the chatter, Lieutenant. Save it for the other side." Denton was usually not this rigid. Something was bothering him.

"Aye, sir." I replied. Something had his attention and I didn't want to distract him. 

Azael was struggling towards the small grating Rell had already arrived at. With his plasma cutters working rapidly, he was melting through the lattice easily. Azael reached Rell as he finished carving out an escape route. I pushed my way toward Azael as he climbed up through the grate. Denton passed ahead of me waiting for Azael to finish his climb. 

It came suddenly. It was as if a rope had wrapped around my leg. I was yanked under the polluted soup, flailing and choking on contaminated water. I could hear the muffled splashing but my visibility was going as I was hauled deeper into the murk. 

"Lieutenant!" Rell screamed. I looked up, watching the ripples and bubbles fade. Azael flopped up to safety, unaware of anything.

The large tentacle released momentarily and I used the hesitation to reach for the surface.

A roar escaped my lungs as I came out of the churning water, painfully gasping for air. Again the tentacle found its grip and latched around my neck, effectively cutting off my airflow.

"Friggin, Dianoga!" Denton yelled as he grabbed the plasma welder out of Rell's hand and dove in the muck towards the creature. In my blurred sight, black dots appeared and I knew I was going to pass out. As Denton approached, one of its sticky limbs curled around my leg, drawing me closer. Denton turned the plasma cutter on, waving it under the water, severing the tentacle attached to me.

With a howl of pain so loud it made my head ache, I was hurled out of the water as the massive creature released me. Guess it decided that I wasn't a meal worth dying over. I sailed through the air, actually skipping on the water twice as I landed near Azael and Rell. I just lay there for a moment as the Captain swam near. I sat near the grate for a second, trying to catch my breath.

"This place really sucks." I huffed.

"You think?"

" I thought you found a new girlfriend." I joked, signaling I was okay.

"Mine aren't that ugly." He smiled.

"Remember that one onGalltine? She was a hutt." I grinned widely. Azael gently put his hand on Denton's shoulder for comfort as he nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'll give you that one." He pulled himself up, looking out the grating into the night sky. In the distance an old modified freighter appeared in view. It passed overhead and then turned a half turn, descending in front of the outtake valve, a meter or so above it, with it's bright floodlights glaring us down. 

"There's our ride. Let's get out of here." The landing ramp lowered and four tow cables snaked there way down to greet us. Rell clipped us all in and we slowly rose into the belly of the freighter. Rell tossed a grenade into the pipe then allowed himself to be hoisted up as well. Fire and shrapnel blew out the pipe, sealing it off with a rumble of rock and smoke. 

The freighter wasn't as nice as I was used to but I raced to the cockpit, greeting Senna as I sat in the pilot's chair. 

"You smell like shit." She said behind a scowl. Her long blonde hair flowed over the back of the seat nearly touching the floor.

"Nice to see you too." I leaned over to plant a kiss on her but she slapped me playfully away. She was a pretty backwoods planet girl. Not gorgeous but well above average. I'd been hitting on her for over three months but she was a tough nut to crack. Too serious about fighting the good fight. But over the last month or so she'd begun to loosen up.

"That's disgusting. You need a shower, bad."

"Maybe you'd like to join me after this is all said and done." I pulled back on the controls, racing toward the sky. 

"Don't hold you're breath, Starr." She said flatly.

"Have to or the smell will kill me." We both laughed as I pointed to the massive plant below us. With a punch of a button a small flare grew into a massive eruption. The flash went for miles as the plant was leveled. Denton and the others had gathered around my chair to watch the explosion through the viewport. 

"Good work crew. Damn fine job." Denton said vacantly as he watched the fires spread into the surrounding area of the munitions plant. Black smoke rose into the night and could be seen even from orbit as we left the atmosphere. Everyone grew silent as we readied for hyperspace. Denton, sitting in the navigator's chair, broke the silence.

"That Galltine girl was not that big." He muttered.

**CHAPTER 2**

The base was buzzing with activity. Beings of all species scurried around the overrun hallways. I strode down the corridor, glancing at my chronometer. 1409 standard hours.

"Damn!" I hated being late, especially late for a debriefing. The sooner a debriefing happened the faster they'd reassign us to another mission. Picking up my pace, I started sprinting down the hallway, my dual holsters slapping a rhythm on my thighs. My shined boots clicked as I turned on more speed into a full on run. 

Turning down another corridor towards the conference room I barely dodged a courier shuttling supplies. I twirled on my heels and managed to regain my balance.

"Watch where you're going!" Another messenger yelled. I waved; yelling "sorry" but never slowed down. Hurdling a mouse droid, I slid on my boots, stopping at the door to Conference Room C1. The door was ajar and everyone in the squad was already there. Denton looked up from the chronometer, shaking his head. 

"Sorry I'm late, Sir." I snapped a salute, which he readily returned. He was just as eager to get this meeting over as I was. Knowing Denton, he had a lovely young lady waiting in the wings. The group sat in a small auditorium that overlooked a large holoprojection system. I found my seat next to Senna and smiled.

"Can't you ever be on time?" she smirked. The rest of the squad was murmuring in their own discussions, relaxed and rested. It's been two days since the operation and everyone had been given a well-deserved break from the war's daily grind.

"Have I ever been late to a date with you?" She was getting used to my advances, actually I think I was chipping some of the ice off her.

"We've never been on a date." She rebutted.

"That's something we need to rectify." I gave her a flash of my patented smile. She giggled slightly as several officers entered the room. Everyone straightened immediately, snapping a salute. I was caught by surprise as I realized, at the same time as everyone else, that General Thoren had entered the room. 

Thoren was one of those hands in the muck kind of leaders, always at the front, never one to be assigned to some advisory council or panel. He liked action and lots of it. The group was excited to be in the same room as the general. I was shocked that his arrival was such a hush-hush operation. He wasn't a very old man, mid-fifties and looked to be in great shape. Not a speck of gray in his black hair. He and his entourage walked to the stage area around the holoprojector, sitting at the table placed there. The General remained standing.

"At ease. Have a seat, please." His voiced boomed. We lowered our salutes, sinking into our chairs. The lights dimmed as the stage lights rose slightly. 

"Time for a lecture," Senna whispered. I smiled, putting a finger to my lips to silence her. I wanted to hear why a General was visiting with us. Something was up.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen." With a press of a button, the holoprojector came to life showing the exact blueprints of the destroyed factory. Using a laser pointer, the General recapped the mission using the map as a guide.

"Two days ago Operation Recession commenced at 03100 hours, on schedule. Four operatives, disguised as maintenance crew, infiltrated an Imperial munitions factory that supplied the Tralpis sector and several adjoining sectors. The infiltrators proceed to their objectives at 03105 hours. First to report, the leader of the squad. Captain Parnet, please describe your objective and how it was accomplished." The General took his seat with his associates. 

Slowly, Denton rose from his chair, walking up to the staging area to a rousing applause. With a snap, he saluted the General. He didn't look to thrilled with us and we laughed as he started his story.

"Well sir. After entering through the ventilation system I proceeded to the main communications array. Disabling the satellite uplink and rerouting the transmission to falsify a stable signal, I proceeded to disengage all internal communications and alarms. 

"Unfortunately, while attempting to disable the alarms, two maintenance personnel discovered my position and I had to evacuate the area. I was pursued under moderate fire by no less than four security officers, retreating through the main corridor to the rendezvous spot where I met up with the other members of the team." 

Denton stood there for a moment, his dark hair freshly cut to a buzz along the sides. His weary eyes reflected all the loss he had seen over the past years fighting the Empire. Denton was a seasoned veteran. They didn't make you a Captain for just showing up. He reminded me of myself. A more depressing me, of course, but our Corellian heritage bonded us and I respected him.

"Thank you, Captain. You may sit down." Again, Denton saluted the General, returning to his seat. Rising briefly, the General gestured towards me.

"Lt. Starr. Please fill the rest of us in on your activities during the operation." 

"Yes, Sir." I rolled my eyes at Senna as I stood to head to the center of the room. She stuck her tongue out as I smiled. I think I am melting that ice.

After addressing the General I told my story. 

"I had no trouble entering the factory using the ventilation shafts but I did encounter a technician who I engaged in hand to hand combat. The enemy escaped and I continued on with the mission as planned. After setting eight two ounce detonite charges and linking them to squad command for remote detonation, I met with no resistance on my way to the rendezvous point." I was uncomfortable speaking in front of the General. I was raised to respect the military even if my family worked on the other side of the law. 

"Thank you, Lt." I saluted and returned to my seat. This was getting boring real fast. It was like show and tell in school. Thankfully, Senna and Azael's testimony was short and sweet. Azael typed his statement into the computer and they were shown on the holoprojector for the benefit of the General. He seemed slightly ashamed of his handicap but the General went out of his way to make sure Azael knew he was appreciated. 

Senna had spent the entire mission from the ship so her report was brief and to the point. Finally Rell approached the General. 

"Sir. After entering the facility from a rear garage entrance, I spliced into the factory's mainframe, downloading shipment information and financial records." His voice wavered slightly, his nerves getting the better of him.

" After accomplishing the objective, I placed four detonite charges to destroy any evidence of my extraction, then proceeded to the rendezvous point. I then led the group via the sewage drainage pipes located under the factory to the pickup point." I shook my head, laughing lightly. Senna tugged at my leather jacket.

"What are you laughing at?"

"That's the most I've ever heard Rell speak in the eight months I've known him. He must be wetting his pants up there." Senna nodded in agreement as Rell returned to his seat.

Finally, General Thoren rose, pressing a button on the holoprojector. Millions of numbers scrolled by at an explosive rate.

"Using our latest decryption programs, our intelligence agents have discovered something very startling and a potentially substantial find for the entire Rebellion. According to this information, you may have found the first clue to the location of a enormous reserve of credits stolen from the Imperials." The General leaned over to an officer trying to get his attention. After a brief exchange, Thoren continued.

"I've just been told our expert has arrived and is waiting outside. Perfect timing. He's a personal advisor for Admiral Ackbar and will explain how much is at stake and how we can get it." The General stepped aside as a Mon Calamarian entered the room. I crooked my head to get a good look. Was it? I mean, they all look alike.

"Captain Carlosh, could you please explain our findings." I smiled broadly as the little fish-headed accountant walked to the center of the room. His heavy gurgling voice clinched it for me. He hadn't lied to me. He was an important person in the Rebellion. I folded my arms, leaning back to listen.

"Using the information stolen from the factory in conjuncture with several other operations over the past eighteen months, we have discovered that an extremely large sum of funds and assets have been diverted from major facilities within the Empire to an undisclosed location." Carlosh seemed confident and at ease. This was the first time I'd seen him in his element and he was performing like a star. 

"What's that mean in basic?" I yelled out. Carlosh looked up briefly at me, blinked his bulbous eyes and then returned his gaze to the numbers on the holoprojector. Apparently he didn't recognize me from a distance. I was insulted.

"It means we've caught someone embezzling a huge amount of credits from the empire." He continued his presentation, unaffected. The group stirred slightly, focusing their attention on Carlosh.

"Our network of intelligence agents have discovered this man" He clicked on a button and a dossier of a squat middle aged human appeared. His non-threatening face gave him away. Like Carlosh, he was a simple accountant. An accountant fooling with the wrong people. But an accountant none the less.

"Simon Mirten, as the person responsible. With his financial background and access to a large part of Imperial operations, he diverted funds to a secret storehouse."

"How much?" I asked aloud. The General gave me an irritated look while Denton tossed a disapproving glance my way.

"Excuse me?" Carlosh looked at me again, big eyes blinking. 

"How much did he manage to take?" I asked again more confidently. I leaned forward, uncrossing my arms and put my hands on my knees. Carlosh looked a little uneasy. Probably not used to being interrupted, I guessed. 

"Well, Sargent."

"Lieutenant." I corrected. "Lieutenant Garic Starr." That got him. He relaxed immediately, even managing to hide a smile.

"Well Captain" he started. I smiled at his mistake and again had to correct him. 

"Well Lieutenant. This particular individual has managed to divert four point two billion credits." Senna whistled in amazement.

"Did you say billion'?" Denton nearly choked the question out.

"That is correct. Apparently with his booking keeping skills and the lack of checks and balance on the part of the Empire, he had managed to evade detection for quite some time." 

"Had?" Rell piped in. 

"That is correct. Nine standard days ago, Simon was apprehended for an unrelated offense. Apparently Simon has failed to pay his taxes for the past four years." A man who wanted the best of both worlds. I had no idea who this guy was but I was starting to like him the more I learned.

"Before his apprehension, our own agents had discovered his involvement in embezzling. Thankfully the Imperials have not. Simon is obviously working for someone else; otherwise there wouldn't be a need to steal such an exorbitant amount. Defrauding the Empire is a crime that warrants a deathmark. Who and what the credits are for are shear speculation at this point. Here is where we need your help." Carlosh clicked another button, as an astrogational chart appeared before us.

"A rebel agent has already established contact with Simon in a maximum security prison on Saris. We need to send in a retrieval unit in and get them out. Since this is not my expertise, I will ask General Thoren to continue." Carlosh quickly stepped aside as the General approached the holoprojector. Before leaving the staging area, he looked up at me and nodded. I returned his acknowledgment. 

"What we need is to send in undercover agents into the prison. The team will make contact with Mirten and our agent, secure an opportune moment to escape and remove them from the penitentiary. After looking over the unit's profiles we feel we have a plan that will utilize the teams skills most effectively."

"Uh-oh. Here we go." Senna warned. She knew a suicide mission when she heard one.

"Let's see what they've got planned." I said with an open-minded.

"Captain Parnet, we have learned that a new shift of guards is due on planet in three days. It took some doing but you've been put on the work detail as a guard. You will be in a secondary position to assist our primary agent, disguised as a prisoner, and make contact with both targets." 

"Ballsy move on the Captain's part." Senna whispered. I simply nodded as I felt dread hit my system. I knew the next words out of the General's mouth.

"As for our primary agent. Lt. Starr. After long consideration we believe with your criminal history and social skills that you are best suited for this mission despite the lack of formal training. You will infiltrate the prison as a convict, find Mirten and with Captain Parnet's help, escape with both Simon Mirten and our agent. We didn't have time to approve this with you ahead of time and for that we apologize. Is this assignment acceptable to you?" 

I picked my jaw up off the ground as I tried to process the information. Talk about putting me on the spot. I scrambled to make sense of it all. The thought of me in prison wasn't very appealing, considering I spent most of my life trying to avoid jail.

"Uhum. If you feel it's necessary I'll do my part, Sir." The words fell out of my mouth. Enthusiasm wasn't exactly the emotion I was feeling.

"It certainly is. I know you'll do us proud. The rest of you will be reassigned for the time being until the operation is over. Don't worry. We're not done with you yet. You're all too valuable to just let sit around. Thank you for your time." The General turned off the holoprojector as the lights rose. We stood, saluting. A gesture he returned. His group of officers gathered their things as the General confidently strode out of the room.

"Wow. This is a big chance for you to show them what you've got, Garic." Senna offered.

"This is my big chance of getting killed." I returned. Senna stood straight and gave a salute. I turned to see Carlosh smiling widely. Hesitantly, I saluted. Embarrassed, Carlosh returned the salute.

"Captain Starr. It's certainly a shock to see you here. I'm pleased to know you've decided to join the rebellion." 

"Permission to speak freely, sir." Carlosh looked confused, forgetting he was a higher rank than I was. Irony was sure showing it's ugly face today.

"Certainly, Garic." 

I grabbed his webbed hand, shaking it firmly.

"Would ya look at you, an advisor to Admiral Ackbar. And a Captain on top of that. Here I thought you were a worthless number cruncher. But you're a big time guy. I knew that time with me would be good for ya." He laughed, shrugging off my comment. 

"It certainly was educational. But I would have thought you too independent to join the military."

"Well I've seen some things that changed my mind." I said solemnly. Carlosh must have recognized how serious I felt and tried to change the subject.

"And Ezra? Where is she at?" 

"She's on base. Got her working in the hanger repairing air speeders. She's doing fine. Never been better." 

Ezra had adjusted famously to her new assignment. As my personal S3R6 companion droid, Ezra was concerned she would become unnecessary with the SlingShot destroyed and with no replacement ship in the near future. But now she was happy as a Hutt in slime working on different spacecraft everyday. She was learning new things constantly and I was appreciative, since it saved me money in upgrades. 

"Let's get something to eat and catch up with the last four years." I put my arm around his neck and asked Senna if she'd like to join us. 

"Sounds good to me." Senna smiled. 

Yeah. She was warming up.

- - -

Carlosh and I reminisced over some stale rations in the mess hall. We rehashed our little adventure in the Shar system years ago. Senna laughed at my little indiscretion with one Lorell Winslow. Apparently the thought of me getting killed over a fling with a woman struck her funny. I pulled my cigar out of my mouth, giving her a flat stare.

"Finished yet?" I asked as I popped the cigar stiffly into my mouth.

"Oh hush, Garic. You don't ever talk about your personal life. I'm learning all kinds of things about you." She smiled, lighting up her face. I smirked as I let Carlosh finish his little tale. 

After Carlosh and I parted ways, he went back to the Rebellion and quickly shot up the ranks. Technically, he was a civilian. But he had to be commissioned into a military rank to work under Admiral Ackbar. I was proud of the little guy. He turned out pretty good. 

"I suppose I'll need to turn in a little early. I have to get up and go to jail tomorrow." I rose from the table. Carlosh's face looked a little haggard. 

"It will not be an easy mission." He looked toward the floor. 

"I've been in tougher spots. We both have." I slapped him on the shoulder, laughing. He smiled weakly. Something was bothering him. "I'll make it back in one piece, buddy. I need to rest." 

"We shall talk when you return then?"

"Definitely." I turned to Senna. " Care to walk me to my bunk?"

"I suppose I could. Since this is your last night as a free man." I held out my arm and she put her hand on my elbow. Chomping tightly on my cigar I stuck out my chest, smiling like a lottery winner.

"Sometimes crime does pay." I muttered to myself as we walked back to my bunk.

"Garic. You're incorrigible."

"I know. It's one of my strong points."

- - -

The sky was an eerie reddish hue. A slight breeze rushed over the tall savanna grass. It swayed like a dancer, rhythmically moving back and forth. Two moons hung in the air, casting a glow. It wasn't warm or cool. I stood there letting the air rush past my face, whipping my hair into my eyes. I felt no fear, more comfortable than I had in a long time.

"Garic," a gentle voice spoke. I turned slowly to see a familiar figure of a woman. She seemed so calm and steady. Her features were obscured. I tried to look past the haze to see her face.

"Garic, I need you." she urged. "You must redeem yourself. Cleanse your soul. To save me and save yourself." Her arms opened offering salvation and love. "To save us all."

"II don't understand. How can I help?"

"Love. You can't run away from it. Embrace it. To strengthen your soul," She seemed to float above the slender grass, a billowing gown rippling behind her.

"Help us, Garic." Suddenly another woman joined her. She was hovering next to her. Then another appeared as if she had been there the entire time.

"How?" I begged, fear starting to creep into my voice. My chest constricted slightly. The tightening getting more intense as more people appeared. An elderly man, a small child with pigtails. Black clouds like oil spread across the sky. Blue flashes of threatening lightning spit through the air. In an instant I was confronted with hundreds, no thousands of faces. All pleading for help.

The first woman moved to the front, her face still obscured but her eyes glowed fire red. With a scream, her face crumbled into ash as the lightning intensified. On the horizon a line of fire raced across the plains, send a devastating path towards the people. 

"Garic. Save us all. Save us." They chanted like monks, as the streak of fire cut into them like a blade. The screams filled the air and I joined their horrified voices. The inferno swallowed me in a final convulsion.

- - -

With a jolt, I sat up in my small bunk. Sweat dripped heavily off my brow as I huffed in a panicked breath. The darkness of my room was a comfort. The faces gone. The fire gone. My dreams had haunted me for the past year and it was same every time. Millions of faces crying out for help. They galvanized my feelings that I needed to be here. Amongst the rebels and traitors. But this dream was different than the others. The woman had never appeared alone before. I shook my head, laying back down, draping my arm around Senna and pulling her closer to my body.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a groggy voice. She turned slowly to face me.

"Nothing, sweetheart." I brushed back the flaxen hair from her face and slowly rubbed her cheek with a lazy stroke. She smiled dreamily and clasped my hand, squeezing it tight. Her eyes closed, returning to her sleep. I kissed her forehead lightly. I rolled over, pulling the sheets over my numb body. I closed my eyes and saw the faces flash against my lids.

"Nothing I can't handle."

**CHAPTER 3**

"Kymbel." One of the large guards yelled. He looked up from his datapad nonchalantly, scanning the area.

"Yeah." I responded. Shuffling forward in the line of prisoners, I walked past the guard. He yelled out a roll call, each prisoner responding. 

I was given the name Jerard Kymbel, sentenced to life for double murder. I had managed to get here through some contacts on a backwater world prison that the Rebellion had worked hard to slip me into. After some paperwork and bribes, they managed to have me transferred. I'd spent the last two days being herded around from ship to ship. It was really starting to wear on me.

The two dozen or so convicts dressed in bright yellow overalls, wore wrist and ankle binders, with a chain connecting each person to the next. My feet could only move inches apart and several times prisoners, including myself, would stumble or fall.

"Let's move it along ladies." One of the guards yelled. His voice was familiar and I looked up to see Denton's face. He ignored my glance as I stepped into the large transport speeder. After finding my seat, each prisoner was shackled to the seat in front of them. No chance of escape. I smiled nervously as Denton finally walked onto the transport. 

I was sitting next to a sweaty Rodian who smelled like a dead bantha. He was fidgety, his elbow jabbing me every so often. I was a little tired. I leaned up against the window, trying to get some rest. Sleep wouldn't come to me. This was probably the most uncomfortable, emotionally and mentally, I had ever been. I was going to jail. Voluntarily! 

I'm an idiot. 

Seeing Denton in his black riot armor put my mind a little more at ease. At least a few things were going as planned.

The ride to the prison took about two hours. Throughout the trip I would be awakened to a fidgety poke in the ribs. After the fifth time and less than twenty minutes left to the prison, I had had enough.

"Hey. Pinhead." My voice rising as I spoke. The Rodian blinked, shocked at my attempt to talk to him. "You understand basic?" The Rodian wasn't sure what to say. He looked at me blankly.

"Basic. You understand?" He slowly nodded.

"Good. You jab me again; I'm going to break you arms. Understand?"

"Echa noota mana wanta." My eyes grew wild. I couldn't believe he just called my mother that. 

"Settle down over there." One of the guards ordered. "We're almost there."

"Someone better tell this cactus to watch himself before his life sentence ends today." Again the Rodian began to speak but I gave him a death glare that stopped him in his tracks. "YeahI thought so." Irritated, I looked out the window at the horizon.

Saris Penitentiary was a formidable prison. A huge wall surrounded the entire complex. Laserwire stretched out along the top of the walls. The main building was several stories high with turbolasers batteries on the roof. Towers were strategically placed with sharpshooters watching over the entire complex. This was looking harder and harder all the time.

"All right ladies, listen up." The lead guard stood at the front of the transport, riot helmet planted securely on his head, armor clattering lightly as he moved. He waved his stun baton at a few of the prisoners to show who was in charge.

"My name is Sargent Wilvex. You will call me Sir. If I speak to you and you do not say Yes, Sir', I will do this." He turned to the nearest prisoner, hitting him in the head with the stun baton. A thick crack echoed through the transport. The prisoner, a pale gray Duros, squealed in pain as he shook off the blow. 

"We're going to be moving into the orientation platform where you will be searched, stripped and issued your belongings. Don't try anything or I'll be forced to kill you. And looking at most of your criminals records, you won't be missed." The guard had a square jaw, his muscles were obvious even with the armor he wore. He paced down the aisle, patting the baton into his open hand. "Do you understand?"

The response was an overwhelming "Yes, Sir." No one wanted a crack up side the head. 

"Very well. Let's move together single file off the transport and wait outside for further instructions." At once, the binders unleashed themselves from the seat in front of me. I rubbed my sore wrists as I waited for the seats ahead of me to file out. I stood and walked off the transport into the main yard, looking at the black and gray building ahead. It was dreary and foreboding. I already wanted to leave. 

"All right, I'm only going over this once. We will call out your name and you will proceed into the main building. There you will be searched for contraband and issued your prison uniforms. This is a simple procedure. Don't screw with us or you will be shot. No questions asked. Understood?" The square-jawed guard folded his arms waiting for our response.

"Yes, sir." The group yelled in unison. Names were called and each prisoner walked down the lonely pathway into the main building. 

"Kymbel." I looked up as Denton called my name. I gave him a nod as I passed him. Cautiously, I made the short walk down the enclosed walkway that was surrounded by laserwire fencing. A feeling of dread surrounded me as I shuffled toward the guard holding the door to the building. It was like I was never going to leave this place. Ever again. 

Inside was like a hospital. Sterile, white, uncaring. 

"Strip'em." A guard behind a counter said. I looked at him, a little confused.

"Excuse me?" I asked hesitantly. Instantly two guards grabbed me and pulled me out of my overalls with the experience of a hunter skinning an animal.

"You guys are forward. What about dinner and a holo? I'm an old fashion type of guy." Unamused, they released me as I stood there naked. After a less than sensitive search, the guard behind the counter asked for my measurements. I told him my sizes as he threw my uniform and shoes at me.

"This'll fit. Next." He yelled. I made an attempt to put on the thin boxer shorts I was just issued but I was shoved along by one of the guards.

"Let's get you to you're cell." I walked, holding my clothes over anything that shouldn't be exposed. I was paraded through the main lock up to the detention area. It must have had a couple thousand units. A few of the present time cons looked my way but most were uninterested in another prisoner from another prison. Just another day.

We stopped at a small unit the size of a closet. It had enough room for a small cot that was built into the wall and a tiny toilet. A slot no wider than my hand allowed the light from the outside in.

"Welcome to Saris. Enjoy your stay." The guard said sarcastically as he walked off. 

"I'm a late sleeper so a noon wake-up call would be great." I shot back. "What? No mint?"

"6 a.m. wake up. Don't oversleep." I looked at the small room. This wasn't going well. I put on my clothes and lay on the cramped little cot. The Rebellion owed me big. And you better believe I was going to get that paid in full.

- - -

Afternoon came and went. Each moment was like a lifetime. The odds of me making Saris my permanent home became worse every second. I hadn't had any contact with Denton and was getting worried. I was on my own. No back-up. This time I was dependent on other people to bail me out and I was getting uncomfortable. I've always depended on myself. Sure I had friends I could count on if I was in a little bind but no one who would lay it on the line out of loyalty. It's just the way smugglers are. And here I was depending on a complete stranger to get me out of here. Whoever this rebel agent was, he better not screw me on this. 

I wandered around the recreation yard, looking at the security measures. I didn't have any back up so I better start figuring out a plan to escape on my own if things go wrong. The Yard was intimidating. Dead grass and plasitcrete surrounded by massive walls. Spotlights and turrets on every corner. Occasionally, I'd see a security droid float by. It was one of the L-11 models, flying just above the action, recording everything.

I had to get out of here. And soon.

Night fell with little problems. I lay there in the dark looking through the pitiful window at the one star I could see. I wondered what was going on out there. Entire worlds lived like I was now. Under the boot of the Empire. Billions of people, imprisoned in their own homes. That's why I was here. Hopefully to put an end to that. I just had to keep remembering that's why I'm here.

The soft click against the barred door startled me. A large guard stood there, stun rifle at the ready.

"Garic. You okay?" He whispered.

"Denton." I said relieved "This is crazy. We need to get this over with as soon as possible or I'll go ballistic." I sat up, putting my hands on the bars of my cell.

"I know where Simon is. Tomorrow at breakfast you need to convince him to join us in an escape. Be subtle and try not to scare him off."  
"Subtle is my middle name." I flashed a smile.

"Big screw up is your middle name." I smirked at him. He pulled out something from his uniform and handed it to me.

"I think you might need this." He smiled. I could see in the starlight, in his hand was a beautifully wrapped Ithorian cigar. I grabbed it greedily, sniffing the tobacco deeply. Ah...perfect.

"Whatno lighter?"

"You're clever. Figure something out." Denton winked. I frowned a little until a small flint lighter, ancient and barely workable fell onto my pillow.

"You're a lifesaver. It's been days. I'll smoke it first thing tomorrow." I hid the cigar under my pillow and looked back towards Denton. There was a reason he was in command. He took care of his soldiers.

"Sit back and lay low. We'll be out of here soon enough. I think we've got a feasible plan. But I'm going to have to fill you in later." He looked around nervously.

"Get back to your post before there's a problem." I urged him. He nodded, shoving his hand through the bars. I grabbed it, shaking it firmly.

"May the force be with us." Denton whispered.

"It is." I said solemnly. "It is."

- - -

Sitting alone at one of the cafeteria tables, I stared at my processed eggs, pushing them around my plate. My appetite wasn't nearly as strong since my incarceration. It'd been almost a week in small little jails, transferring from one station to the next before I finally landed here at Saris. I hadn't been freaked out at all since everyday I was being moved here or there. But now I was at my destination and there was a good chance I may never get out of here. It was for the good of humanity, or so they tell me. 

I sipped at the glass of artificial fruit juice, a tangy aftertaste leaving a stinging flavor in my mouth. The food here was worse than bad. I shoved the tray away from me in disgust and looked around. The cafeteria grew more crowded with each passing moment. I watched as each prisoner walked in and finally found my target. Simon Mirten.

He was a mousy little man, mildly overweight and balding. He looked nervous and uncomfortable. As well he should. When the Empire finds out how much he's taken from their pockets he'll be one stiff little corpse.

He walked cautiously, avoiding eye contact with everyone. I sat back watching him go through the long food line. When he finished with the line, he turned toward the chaos of the lunchroom. I made my move. Smoothly jumping out of my seat, I walked quickly toward Simon.

He never saw me coming as I approached him, grabbing his tray from him.

"Mr. Mirten. I believe I have a table for one. Quite cozy and out of the way," I walked toward my table as he stood there stammering.

"What are you doing? I'll call the guards." He protested.

"Well, I think I have four billion reasons why you won't. Follow me, tiny." Simon's eye grew wide at the suggestion I knew about his little pilfering job. He followed my, mumbling all the way back to my seat.

"Sit down." I ordered. His eyes had a look of dread. Like a man on death row the day before his execution. "And relax before you have a stroke or something."

"Who are you?"

"Never mind that," I said as I placed the tray in front of him. "Start eating before you draw suspicion." He reached for a piece of melon, biting tentatively into the fruit. 

"Look, Simon. I know about the money you're hiding. I also know that the Empire doesn't know about it yet. I think we both know what'll happen to you when they do." He stared intensely at me, his eyes not blinking as he quietly chewed his food.

"I can get you out of here." His eyes narrowed. "You want that?" I offered.

"Yes, but"

"No buts. If you don't get out of this place in the next couple of days, you're dead. It's that simple. I have some people on the inside willing to help us out. I just need you to agree to come with us."

"I'm not so sure. Who are you anyway?" He swallowed hard, sweat started beading from his large bare forehead.

"Consider me a guardian angel. I can't get into it. I'm offering you a life. We'll get you out of here and put you somewhere safe where the Empire won't be able to find you. But I need your cooperation."

"What's in it for you? What's the catch?"  
"Four billion credits is the catch!" I whispered angrily. "Look. You are never going to see that money from in here. My associates and I are willing to risk our necks to spring you and give you a percentage of what you've taken plus hide you from any harm. I'd say from the looks of the inside of this place and your future prospects if you stay here, that's a damn good deal!" I couldn't believe this guy wasn't jumping at the chance to get out of here. I'd only been here for a day and I was chomping at the bit to get out of here.

"I can't." He said flatly. I shook my head stunned. My ears must not be working right.

"You can't?" I asked dumbfounded.

"It's not that simple. They have my family. I won't give them up."

"What are you talking about?"

"They have my family. They'll kill them if I run." He face was full of sadness and frustration. This was wearing on him pretty heavily. 

"Who has them?" I leaned forward to make sure not to miss a word.

"A mercenary group known as the Black Nova Squadron. They run the Faluurin Sector and kidnapped my family, demanding that I steal the money to set them free." His eyes sunk low as he spoke. "I'd divert fund from every section of the galaxy. Million here, ten million there. It quickly added up. Every time I met their demands, they raised the price. I haven't seen them in three years."

"How many in the family?"

"My wife and our daughter Gwynn."

I looked at him a long time as he stared back. He was visibly upset and I needed to do something.

"Okay. Settle down. You'll bring the guards over. Just relax." I reassured him. "We'll get them for you. But we need you out of here."  
"You won't be able to get them."

I sneered angrily at him, startling the stocky man. "I'm telling you that I will get them back. You don't really have much of a choice. You want to die and then have your family killed or do you want to live and possibly get them back? If they're still alive, I will find them. You have my word." I waited a moment and then he exhaled nervously.

"Ican't trust you." His face turned pale and he rose, shuddering.

"Look. It'll work out, buddy. Just trust me." I flashed my smile.

"But if you'll excuse me I need to get to the infirmary."

He stood up, his nerves shaking him lightly. 

"You okay?" His face turned a light shade of pale. I thought for a second he might throw up.

"I just need my medication. I'll be fine." He turned, shuffling across the lunchroom as I sat there for a moment. 

I'd heard of the Black Nova Squadron. Nasty lot. Pretty good chance his family was dead. The Black Nova Squadron's name was very misleading. They started out as a ragtag bunch until Murtok Yornin took over and gave the Squadron organization. Expanded from just petty piracy to kidnapping, extortion, murders and other unseemly activities. The Squadron must number in the tens of thousands. Kinda explained why they needed that kind of scratch. What they want with it is what scared me.

I decided I needed to relax. I pulled out the thick cigar from my shirt pocket. The smell drove me crazy. I was craving a cigar for so long. I placed it in my mouth savoring the sweet tobacco. Pulling out the lighter, I managed to get the antique igniter to flare and I lit the cigar.

A reedy handy rested against my shoulder. Before I could look up, I felt a flash of pain and fire in my gut. I screamed out in pain as the cigar dropped to the floor in a spray of sparks and ash. I turned to see my Rodian friend on the transport pull a bloody shiv from my side. It looked like a sharpened piece of a bunk or something else metallic. I managed to block his next thrust as I rolled to the floor, flailing my boot into his snooty face. 

"You sneaky bastard," I spit blood out as I yelled. Its coppery taste was unsettling. I hit the floor as he lunged at me. He swore at me in Rodian as I caught his chest with my foot. He slashed my leg, but it wasn't deep. 

A roar from the other prisoners rumbled through the room as everyone took the brief flash of violence as a cue for chaos. A riot quickly broke out, feet and hands stomping about. I grabbed my side, hands covered in blood, He punctured a lung, I could feel the wheeze and gurgle in my breathing. I managed to fend off another jab, grabbing his thin arm with my bloody hand. Enraged, I twisted his arm with a horrific snap, breaking it clean. He squealed out as a large guard jumped on top of both of us. It was Denton.

He pulled me out of the melee, swatting prisoners away with his stun baton. Thick cracking of a skull or thigh could be heard as he made contact with several prisoners. I hung like a limp doll, my arm draped over his shoulder.

"Not even one damn day!!" Denton yelled at me.   
"This wasn'tfault." I wheezed. Black dots were starting to fill my vision. I was fading fast. A tray flew across the air. Denton slapped it away and finally pulled me into the hall.

"Just hold still, you're losing blood." The cold floor was a relief. My face was warming and my forehead felt hot. I coughed up more blood, wincing with each hack. 

I heard Denton's voice but couldn't understand the words. The light faded. I choked up more blood and finally passed out.

- - -

My eyes popped open. Everything was blurry and I felt nothing. Like I was hovering in mid-air. Except I wasn't in air at all. Feeling gradually came to me as I realized I was floating in a thick solution. A bacta tank. A respirator was attached to me and the sudden jolt of consciousness shook it out of my mouth. I could see bodies moving outside of the tank but they were all too indistinct for me to recognize anyone. I kicked to the top of the tank, letting the cold air enter my lungs.

"Well Mr. Kymble. Welcome to reality." A nurse greeted me. She was short and thin, a very beautiful human. Her dark hair lay on her shoulders. 

"Well, you're quite a welcome wagon." I sputtered as the vile taste of bacta hit my lips.   
"Keep it in your pants, Kymble. You've had a busy of day. Punctured lung and two broken ribs. Barely missed your heart by a few centimeters. You should be dead." She examined a chart and pressed a button on her desk nearby. 

"Looking at you, I'd think I was in heaven already." I tried a smile out as two guards entered the room. She smiled hesitantly. Sometimes my charm was hard to resist. Other times

"Take prince charming out of the tank, clean him up and put him in bed four." She winked at me, walking out the door as the two goons lifted me out of the thick soup, wrapping me in towels. They walked me to a shower stall and I stood in the hot water for a few minutes trying to relax. The thin scar of the wound was already completely healed. Just a thin whitish line between two ribs was all that was left. 

"Times up! Dry off and report to bed four, Kymble." The water turned off and I stepped into the heated blowers, drying off in mere seconds. I put on the thin gown and shuffled into the infirmary beds, my leg ached with each move. I wanted to sleep and laid down softly in the hard bed they had made for me. I dozed for a few moments when a voice woke me up.

"Kymble. Wake up."

I opened my eyes. It was Denton.

"Hey big guy. What's up?" I slid up, fluffing a pillow to support my back.

"You seem to fall into shit, yet get out of it shinier than before." He pulled a little stool closer and sat down.

"What do you mean?" I chuckled.

"With this little wound of yours, you've just made out plans ten times easier." He crossed his arms as he sat up straight. "We're leaving tomorrow. And using you to do it."

"Go on." I admit, he piqued my interest. "This ought to be good."

"Well seems our friend Simon has a little bit of a blood disorder. Takes medication for it everyday."

"That explains his chameleon imitation this morning."

"Well it's a very rare condition and some cases have been known to be serious enough to warrant a blood transfusion. Our other friend has been working undercover here in the infirmary and she's"

"She? That cutie out there is an agent" I asked hopefully. That was one agent I'd like to debrief. 

"Can you think with your big head for once?" He poked my head with a thick finger and I smiled. Old habits die hard.

"She's not ours. Our doctor will be on duty in a few hours. She's going to set up an off site emergency medical action for tomorrow."

"Off site?" I was getting suspicious.

"Seems this hospital isn't set up for such an emergency so we'll have to go to a hospital about twenty klicks into the city. So we're going to make you the donor."

"Whoa! I've got just enough blood in me thank you. None to spare." I shifted uncomfortably on the stiff mattress. 

"Settle down. We're not going to actually do the procedure. We're going to fix the records to show you as Simon's only blood match. Then we just get into the ambulance. When we clear the prison, we hijack the transport and have Senna pick us up. She'll be tracking us as soon as we leave the compound. Seems your little altercation gave us the avenue we were looking for." 

"But Simon doesn't want to help us." 

"I know. We're going to have to convince him the hard way. This will be easy as pie." He rose to leave and I thought about the plan for a second.

"That's what scares me."

**Chapter 4**

Morning came slowly as I hardly slept on the rigid bed, anxiety for our escape not adding to my rest. A servant droid delivered a pathetic meal. A piece of fruit and some cereal. Why did all hospitals serve crap? Is it some unwritten rule? I nibbled at it as Simon shuffled into the infirmary. 

"Hey guy! How are things?" I asked as cheerily as I could. If he thought I was nervous about anything he'd feel twenty times worse. I was just trying to make him feel as safe as possible.

"I'm fine, " he said nervously. "And you? Nothing serious I hope." His face tried to hide his apprehension but he looked so frantic you'd think he'd throw up.

"Nothing a few Corellian ales and a beautiful lady wouldn't fix."  
He was shaking slightly, his skin going from pale to almost a light blue. He wasn't doing too well and I was afraid he was going to come apart at the seams. From the corner of my eye, I saw Denton peer in.

"Everything's great." I smiled widely. "All we do now is wait for this chick doctor and we'll be gone."

"Chick doctor?" A female voice said from behind and it struck me to the bone. I whirled around instinctively, wincing from my sore ribs. 

There she was. Her blue skin and red eyes made me speechless. I always knew she'd walk back into my life but I never would have guessed like this.

Our eyes met. She was just as startled as I was. Her dark flowing hair tied back in a bun. She wore wire-rimmed glasses that made her look even more gorgeous than I remembered. Her chin nearly hit the floor as her hand went to her mouth to stop as gasp. 

It'd been nearly two years since we'd last seen each other. I can even remember our last conversation. It was about her wanting to join the rebellion. I thought she was foolish and going to get herself killed. I kept asking why she'd want to join a lost cause. And now here I was, an undercover Rebel agent waiting for my contact, her, to show so we could escape prison. Life is screwed up.

"Garic?" She whispered. I stood up, trying to put on my smooth face.

"Jerard Kymbel. At your service." I bowed deeply as Denton coughed loudly from outside the door. I had forgotten my hospital nightie exposed more of myself then I wanted and I stood back up quickly. Pandora giggled, the tension broken for the moment. 

"I'm Dr. Roma Wix. It's a pleasure." I took a few steps toward her and took her by the hand. I kissed it softly. She squeezed tightly back.

"No, it's mine. I've been looking for a long time for a woman like you."

"Really?" She hesitantly took her hand back.

"I had one once. But I lost her."  
"What happened?"

"Stupid argument. Too stubborn to admit I was wrong." She smiled at the words. "I couldn't see her point and it took a whole lot of educating for me to finally understand she was right." Simon stood by looking puzzled by the exchange.

"Maybe you should find this woman and explain it to her."

"I'm not sure if she'd listen to me." Man, I missed her. My heart was bouncing in my chest. It was like I was a schoolboy on his first date.

"I'm sure she would. At least make the effort." 

"As soon as this is all over, it'll be my top priority." Denton had entered the room. He too looked a bit baffled. 

"Umwe need to get this show on the road." Denton said hesitantly. "We're going to have some company. Apparently there will be another guard joining us in the main passenger area as well as a driver and a guard sitting shotgun."

"Let's get ready then." I said. A million thoughts and questions hit me at once. Was she single? Where had she been? Wow. She looks even better than I remember. Starr, you are an idiot to have let her go.

"We need to secure Simon on a hoversled. Garicum, Jerard will be escorted by the other guard. Denton, you and I will push the hoversled onto the transport and it's a go."

"Got it." Denton nodded. I did the same. Simon was a little more disoriented than the rest of us. He looked like death warmed over. A perfect disguise. He was playing his part to a tee. Whether he wanted to or not.

"Okay Simon. Lay down on this gurney and well push you out to the ambulance." Pandora ordered. She pulled back a sheet to show several restraints attached to the sled.

Hesitantly, Simon lay on the hoversled. Pandora quickly fastened the restraints, securing Simon. He looked a little uneasy being fastened down.

"It's for your safety. Things could get bumpy." She patted him on the chest as a knock on the door cut through the silence. A prison guard had arrived to join Denton in escorting us to the hospital.

"Game faces group." Denton said as he walked to the door and let the guard in.

"We're supposed to get these two over to Saris General. One's secured down and the other is too weak to be a threat." Denton filled the guard in on what was to take place. With a simple nod, the guard, a young kid probably not old enough to drink, signaled for the rest of his group into the room. Six guards walked in, rigid in their movement like trained soldiers.

Confused, I shot a look at Denton and then to Pandora. She looked as apprehensive as I did. Denton regained his senses from this little change and slung his rifle over his shoulder.

"This is your escort unit. We've got orders to make sure this prisoner makes it through the night," he pointed to Simon, who tried to shift position but could hardly move. "Governor Pall is coming here to personally retrieve the prisoner for questioning."

Looks like Simon's little scam just collapsed around him. The Empire was sure going to take the time and effort to get their money, no matter how painful it may be to Simon.

"Let's get going." The young guard ordered. We walked silently through the halls toward the motor pool. The clicking of their boots drove me nuts as they kept a perfect step. I felt like they were taking me to my execution. At least I was able to see Pandora one last time. She was gently pushing Simon's hoversled in front of her, not looking at anyone or anything in particular. She was playing her character perfectly.

With my hands bound behind my back, and in my weakened state, it was a trick just to keep my balance. But fear of this mission quickly spinning out of control kept me moving. Seven trained guards with guns versus two trained rebels with one gun and me manacled, things weren't looking to good.

We walked out into the sun, the air warm and calm. A perfect summer day. Waiting for us was a standard ambulance transport sled. Two speeder bikes flanked the small craft as a simple landspeeder escorted the entire motorcade. Quickly they slid Simon into position in the middle of the hold. His sled locked into position, Denton entered and I was pushed into the cramped vehicle. Another guard sat across from Denton and myself, desperately trying to find a comfortable position in the hard bench seats. 

"Strap in!" Yelled the pilot. He and another guard were separated from us by sliding panel. He left it open to look back to make sure everyone was secure. Satisfied, he signaled the other vehicles and we lurched forward. 

I sat there, head hanging low. I wasn't feeling very well as the bacta withdrawal was starting to surface.

"You okay?" The guard, another kid, but larger and more confident looked at me quizzically.

"I'm not feeling too well. Bacta's doing a number on me." I looked up at Pandora, feeling the heat and sweat starting to build on my forehead. 

"I have some medication that will help." She turned and searched through a medical kit hanging on the side of the ambulance. 

"I think I've got something that will make you feel better." Denton said flatly. My adrenaline kicked in. I'd been on enough missions with Denton to know his subtle clues. 

Without moving he blasted the guard sitting next to Pandora. A smoldering charred mess of blood plastered the wall. I quickly pulled my arms down around my legs, stepping out of the loop caused by the binders. With my hands in front of me, I lunged toward the dead guard's rifle as Simon screamed. Pandora, with cat like reflexes, grabbed a small pistol from her bag and jammed it into the small opening to the forward cabin, firing into the passenger. 

"The check's cleared!" Denton yelled into a comlink, signaling Senna to come rescue us.

"Copy, that. ETA six minutes twenty seconds." A crackling voice replied.

The vehicle lurched left, my head bouncing hard off the metal wall. Denton and Pandora grabbed onto anything they could reach as medical supplies spilled out from opening compartments. A heart rhythm scanner fell onto Simon, still secured on his gurney, causing him to yelp. 

"Strap in and pray." Denton yelled. Dropping my rifle, I grabbed Pandora, slamming her into the seat next to me. We strapped ourselves in as Denton fired wildly into the cabin. The pilot's head vanished and the vehicle started turning out of control. Denton dropped into a seat, barely managing to secure himself as we could feel the ambulance collide hard with one of the speeder bikes on our flank. 

Without warning the transport turned on its side, pressing Denton to the wall as Pandora and I dangled helplessly. The nose of the vehicle hit the ground, flipping us end over end. Debris rattled against us, my discarded rifle hitting me on my already aching head. We screeched to a halt on one side. Denton was already up, tossing the extra rifle at me. Bound hands and all, I fumbled to catch the gun.

Pandora unstrapped Simon from his restraints and he fell like a sack onto the floor. His head was bleeding and unconscious. 

"We still have about four minutes to wait for Senna. We need to defend our position and hope she gets here. Take those speeders out of commission." Denton nodded to me and I nodded back.  
"Got it! I got your back." With my reply, he kicked open the rear doors, taking a protective stance, covering us from any possible attack. The ambulance had spun completely around. The rear facing the direction we at one time were going. On of the speeder bikes was a burning mess farther down the road, apparently victim of the collision earlier. The remaining speeder bike had already made its turn around and was heading back to the wreck. The larger landspeeder had stopped and the guards were racing back on foot.

I leaned up against the ambulance, using an open door for cover. I couldn't raise the rifle very well with the binders on so I dropped prone and aimed carefully. Squeezing off two shots, I hit the lead guard. He ran two more steps, then fell forward. Sirens wailed from behind. The prison had already been alerted. I rolled toward the cabin of the ambulance. I managed to fool with the door handle, opening it like a bulkhead door. I looked into the bloody mess and reached in, pulling the large blaster pistol from the driver's body.

It felt comfortable in my hand, not as large or bulky as the rifle. Lasers erupted around me. The speeder bike peppered shots as it roared by. I dove out of the way, landing in the short grass of the road. I rolled against the ambulance to see Pandora drag Simon toward me, desperate for cover. 

She collapsed next to me, Simon didn't even move. He was out for the count.  
"He alive?!" I yelled.

"For now. He's lost blood. Need to get him out of here fast." She screamed over another loud volley of lasers. I stood up to peer around the side of the ambulance. The second guard from the landspeeder had managed to get to Denton. Both were locked together, rolling on the ground in combat. I scrambled toward the brawlers. The guard had gotten the upped hand and was braced on Denton's chest. I slid on my knees as I threw my bound hands over his neck. I snapped my hands back, dragging the guard off of Denton, who gasped deeply for breath. With a hard jerk, I twisted his head. A thick crunch sickened me, but the guard no longer fought back, his lifeless body sinking to the ground. 

The whine of the speeder bike grew as it made another pass. I looked into the distance at a cloud of dust.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I pulled Denton to his knees.

"What?"

"Reinforcements!" I pointed with both bound hands at the crowd of assorted vehicles barreling down on us. 

"Well we've got reinforcements of our own." He jerked his head in the opposite directions. In the blue summer sky, a familiar silhouette appeared. "Let's get ready!"

We scurried around the wreckage to where Pandora was curled up, trying to stop the bleeding from Simon's head. The loud whine slowed as the speeder bike managed to hit the ambulance in the power core. Dragging Simon, the three of us dove into a ditch along the road, fire and debris flying over head. Only it wasn't the wrecked ambulance. Instead the speeder bike erupted from the blast from our freighter, _The Nervous Tick_.

From the opposite direction came the unfocused blasts from the out of range prison convoy. Splashes of red and green laser bolts hit into the ground all around us.

The _Tick_ roared overhead. It hovered deliberately, the cargo ramp lowering.

"That's our ride!" I yelled. "Help her get him on board and I'll cover ya!" I yelled. I knew in my weakened condition, I wasn't going to be much help lifting dead weight like Simon. But as the ramp came closer, Denton and Pandora hoisted Simon into the ship. As he lay helplessly on the floor of the ramp, the attack became more intense.

"These guys will be here any second!" I yelled as I could see the distinct outline of landspeeders and transports. Their blasts were getting closer and more frequent.

"Let's go, Starr!" Denton yelled. He had lifted Pandora onboard already. I could see her dragging Simon's limp body into the protection of the ship. I quickly ran toward the ramp when a volley of firepower hit close to the ramp. The ship's shield repelled most of the bolts but occasionally one would get close enough to put a scare into me. Denton reached down from the ship, pulling on my binders to get a better grip. I was getting nauseous now. The adrenaline mixing with the medicine. I tried to hoist myself up but I wasn't in any condition to. The ship rose softly into the sky.

"Don't give up now, man!" Denton yelled. He slapped at the ramp controls, trying to use it to help lift me inside. I kicked my leg up, finding the support strut. I desperately kicked, my body inching further onto the ramp. A laser caught my shoulder and I screamed out in pain. My legs fell, dangling on the side. The shields deflected the bolt enough that it hadn't hit bone. It was more a hard burn.

"Damn it, Starr!" Denton retreated back into the ship.

"Where the hell are you going?" I screamed. I was slipping off as the ramp stopped rising. The sudden movement caused my grip to slip and I held onto the ramp with only my fingers. Drained, I was about to give up. By now the ship was well in the air, safe from any ground attack.  
Denton returned with a large winch hook. He attached it to the binders just as my grip failed.

I plummeted toward the ground as the ship picked up speed. Suddenly the cable whipped tight and I was like a sinker on a fishing line. My arms screamed in pain. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting to die. Then Denton's hands were pulling me onto the cold metal floor of the ship.

I lay there for a moment panting, wind howling and rushing around me. Then suddenly it was quite. The ramp sealed shut and we were sitting, exhausted.

"I feel like bait." I panted.

"You look like shit." Denton replied. He started laughing and I rolled over to look at my burnt shoulder.

"Now I know what trout feel like."

"How's the catch of the day?" Pandora's sweet voice echoed through the hull. She walked toward my tired body and leaned down to look in my eyes.

"You did it. After all that bitching and moaning you joined up." She smirked a little, knowing she'd won a round. 

I smiled innocently. She slapped me hard across the face, stunning everyone. Especially me. 

"You're a stubborn fool!" She turned away as Senna entered. Pandora didn't even take notice of the daggers Senna was giving her, but then why would she. 

"You going to make it?" She asked curtly. Her arms folded and it was obvious from her body language that was less than friendly. I sat there for a second, just thinking. I finally found Pandora after all these years and she hates my guts. Add the fact that I had feelings for Senna, and I knew I was up to my eyelids in personal problems. 

I looked up finally and sighed at Senna.

"I'm afraid so."

- - -

Again, I was in the tall grass of a plain. The sun shone brightly as I sat comfortably on a rock. Off in the distance, a herd of Banthas walked slowly around a tall tree. I could see a man walking out of the tall grass and approach me. His face was familiar but it didn't hit me until he reached out his hand. It was Paxton Starr. My father. 

Even though he had died years ago, murdered by pirates, he stood only feet away. His resemblance to me was eerie. People always said there was no doubt I was my father's son. He took pride in being the only Senator ever to be elected to the Galactic Senate with a criminal record. As he saw it, he didn't do anything wrong. A smuggler all his life, he managed to use his charisma and intelligence to get what he wanted. It was a joy to see him again.

"Garic." His voice echoed. I slowly slid off the rock and stood in front of him. He smiled his fatherly smile. The one he'd always flash when I was in trouble but he didn't have the heart to punish me. I was too much like him to get mad at. He'd done the same things as I had.

"Garic. I can save you."

"From what?" I was confused. I didn't feel in danger. In fact it was the most at peace I'd felt in a long time.

"It's growing. And soon it will destroy us all."

"What? What's growing?"

"Evil, son. Evil. The likes we have never seen before." His gray hair swayed absently in the sun, as his eyes narrowed and look of sorrow came over his face.

"But father, you're dead. How can you help?" Fear slowly burned in my belly. I slowly doubted myself. What the hell was this all about?

"Listen to me, son. Don't be afraid to ask for help. For once don't let that Starr stubbornness and self-pride interfere with what needs to be done. A man will help you like no other. Listen to him and save us all."

His face melted slowly into that of a woman. Her black hair billowing in the wind. Her face was so lovely yet held no features. Then with a swirl of an eerie mist her face came into focus. It was Pandora.

"Save us all." She whispered as she brushed a kiss to my cheek. As she pulled back, her face drained of color and transformed into Senna, She looked sadly into my eyes.

"Save us all."

**CHAPTER 5**

It was good to get back to the base. The old bunk didn't seem to have as many lumps in it as I remembered and the pillows were a little fluffier too. I lay on the bunk staring at the ceiling. The ride home from Saris was colder than an arctic wind. 

Pandora locked herself in her quarters. I only saw her for a few awkward moments when we landed yesterday. Senna was just as cold, not speaking to me the entire way back. I had tried to get in touch with both of them. If only to put everything to bed, so to speak. I was being pulled in two directions. On one hand, I honestly love Pandora. I was stupid to let her go and just the fact I'm in the Rebellion now was because of her affect on me. But on the other, I had been trying for months to get in Senna's good graces. And when I do, the past comes back to screw everything up. This had to get settled.

A knock on my door cut through the silence. I stirred briefly to get the door but decided against it.

"It's open," I confessed. The door slowly opened and Denton walked in, sturdy as a Kashyykian tree. He was smiling wide, seeming to be in a better mode than usual.

"Hey, Starr. General Thoren wants to see us in twenty minutes. So get it in gear."

"What does he want now? They have their little accountant. Our end of the deal's over." I slowly rose from my bunk, putting my feet on the cold floor. I rubbed my face, looking up at Denton, a huge smile covering his face.

"What are you grinning at?" I ruffled my hair and stood, stretching with a groan.

So. You and Pandora. She's quite a lady." Alarms went off in my head. Denton was even more incorrigible than I was. I glared at him.

"You steer clear of Pandora. Understood." I jammed a finger into his chest so he'd realize I wasn't kidding. His grin got even wider. 

"Hey. I got ya pal. Just that she's a fine lookin' lady. Hate to see something like that go to waste." 

"You keep your distance, you got me? This is one you don't won't to test me on." I took a step towards him, our faces inches from each other. We were both the same height and build, but Denton had the formal combat training. We both knew it wouldn't be much of a contest if we fought. I couldn't keep up with him if I tried. But he knew this situation with Pandora meant a lot to me.

"Settle down, Garic. I'm just stirring you up. I promise. I won't go near her."

"Let's keep it that way then." I grabbed a towel and headed to the recirculator. Due to water rationing I was only able to take a quick two-minute shower. Just enough to get wet and wash the stink off. Not the best life, but it was my life. 

As I dressed, Denton sat on my bunk, waiting patiently. He didn't mention Pandora again as we walked amiably to the small conference room. Unlike our first meeting with General Thoren, this one was much smaller and less formal.

Denton and I walked in snapping salutes. The General returned it as had us sit down. The room was small and only had one large table with a half dozen chairs circling around it. 

Two officers accompanied the General. Carlosh, my Mon Calamarian friend, was one of them, which struck me as odd. Since Carlosh was officially assigned to the Navy he really had no business being at an Army meeting. 

"All right gentleman. Let's cut through the mess and get down to brass tacks. You two did one hell of a job on Saris and the Rebellion thanks you. You represented everything the Alliance stands for. And for a job well done, it has been decided a few promotions are in order." The General turned to his assistant and took a small box from him. Opening it, he pulled a small medal from the velvet box.

"Thank you, Lt. Colonel Denton Parnet." Shocked, Denton stood straight as the General placed the small medal onto his chest. I smiled wide as the General turned to Carlosh who took a step forward.

"And this is an unusual advancement. But after hearing about your little adventure on Mon Calamari and how you went above and beyond in the attempt to save the lives of Carlosh and his fellow compatriots, we've decided that a man of your talents and bravery should be in a decision making position." I was confused. I remember saving Carlosh's life but some of his fellow rebels were killed. I could do little to stop it. I was just looking out for myself while they tagged along. I didn't deserve a medal or a promotion because of it.

"Congratulations, Major Garic Starr." I stood a little stunned as he pinned the medal to me. "We need men like you both." That's when the General took as seat, motioning us to join him.

"Gentleman. We've interrogated Mr. Mirten" the General clasped his hands together, leaning on them. He spoke softly and deliberately.

"He has given us the location of the Black Nova Squadron's base of operations. Using his information and what little info our spy network could form we're ninety percent sure the base is located on the jungle planet of Jaalus.

"We need to send in a team to infiltrate the base, secure the proper data from their computers, destroy any evidence of the money and extract Mirten's wife and daughter. Here's the information we have." He tossed datapads at both Denton and myself.

"This is up to the minute data. We haven't even had time to go over it ourselves so you are seeing this at the same time we are. Take a second to absorb this and give us some suggestions."

I looked intently at my datapad. All the planetary information laid out in front of me. Denton was the first to speak.

"First off. Looks like satellite 22A is the crown of a planetary shield. We've dealt with this type before on Zoalan." Denton looked at me and I nodded. I remembered our sabotage efforts on the shield that allowed the Rebellion to attack several Imperial garrisons, wreaking havoc on the sector's forces.

"Yeah. We already have the software needed. Azael has it I think." I offered. The General looked confused and leaned back in his chair. 

"What software?" his faces seemed to show confidence. In his eyes he'd found the right guys for the job. Denton explained the Zoalan mission to the General, explaining how we took out the main planetary shield.

"What we did was risky but simple in theory. Azael and Garic spacewalked over to the satellite and cut into the hull, entering the satellite. When they were on board, Azael programmed the shields to shut down but still transmit an energy pattern that gave off the impression that the shields were still up. We used something similar during Operation Recession a few weeks ago," The General smiled, nodding at the plan.

"We simply sneak onto the planet. Land. Send in the troops to get the goods and grab the family. Probably need some type of back up to get us off the planet. I'm sure Black Nova will have plenty of ships around." I made it sound like a walk in the park.

Denton and I talked like a team. He'd start and I finished. Sitting with the General, we hammered out a solid plan in less than an hour. The General finally rose from his seat.

"You've just earned those promotions gentleman. I have no doubt we've chosen the right men for the job. Assemble your strike team and I'll check with the Navy on your reinforcement request. I want you on Jaalus in the next forty-eight standard hours. That gives you seven hours to get your equipment ready." The General nodded and we saluted. With a quick gesture he returned the salute, then walked out with his assistant trailing behind.

Carlosh turned to leave but I grabbed him by the arm.

"Why did you tell the General about what happened on Mon Calamari?"

"I thought he should know. You're reputation proceeds you and in many cases it's not that well received. I thought people deserved to know what kind of man you truly are. Many of the higher command officers didn't want to promote you. Being a former criminal and all." Carlosh gurgled in his throaty Basic. 

"Well thanks, I guess. Good to know someone's looking out for me."

"Many of us are." Carlosh blinked silently and I shook his webbed hand.

"Be sure to thank them for me. Whoever they are." I slapped his shoulder like old times and he chuckled.

"You can tell them yourself. Lt. Colonel Parnet and Major Pandora were key defenders for you." He walked away as her name hit me. Pandora defended me? She didn't seem like she wanted to ever see me again. Putting her neck on the line for my promotion was the last thing I expected. That and Pandora outranked me until today. 

"Major huh?" I looked at Denton. He just smiled as I tapped him on the chest.

"I'll be right back. I need to get some things settled." I snapped a mock salute and he returned it, laughing.

"Tell Pandora I said Hi'."

- - -

The hallways were nearly empty as I strode towards the barracks. Night had brought on well-deserved rest. Only the occasional service droid interrupted the silence. I rounded a corner near Pandora's room when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the mess hall.

"We need to talk." Senna's voice was curt and unfriendly. She pulled me to a table and I sat across from her, her piercing eyes staring hard into mine.

"I don't" surrendering my last thought I gave her my full attention. "What's the problem?"

"You used me, Garic."

"What? For what, Senna?"

"Look. I'm not one of your usual outer rim floozies. I thought we were at a stage in our friendship where I could trust you." She folded her arms, tapping lightly on one elbow with her fingers. "You used me and as soon as the next one came along I was out of the picture. I thought you were better than that." 

"Whoa! You've got this all wrong." I leaned in, whispering so I wouldn't draw any more attention than necessary. "I'll be honest with you Senna. I always have. What we had meant something to me. You weren't just a one-night thing. I've been after you for months. But Pandorayou don't know the history. This is just all bad timing." I tried to defend myself but Senna didn't seem to be convinced.

"So I'm just out of the picture, huh?" She spat out angrily.

"Senna. I care about you. We've been friends for a long time. And we work well together. I don't want our friendship to end. What we shared, I took very seriously. How was I supposed to know that Pandora would show back up?"

"Why should that matter?" Senna was boggled with it all.

"Because" I sighed lightly and sat up. "Because I love her. I made a big mistake letting her go and I have a chance to fix that mistake. Most people never get that chance and I'm not letting this one go by." Senna's face sunk a little as she could see I was serious. I couldn't believe I just said that. I love Pandora? I've never said that to any woman. I thought love was something fools fell into and I'm no fool.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Disappointment crept into her voice.

"I do. It's taken two years without her to realize that." I reached over, taking Senna's hands in mine. She squeezed tightly. 

"Then I guess I'm out of luck." She smiled, hurt but trying to hide the pain.

"No. Because you have one the best friends you could ever hope for. We're not through as friends. This isn't the end for us, sweetheart. We're going to work together. You're the best medic we've got. And not a bad pilot in a pinch." She laughed cautiously. 

"I guess."

"No guessing. That's an order." I chuckled as I tapped my new medal. Senna's jaw dropped. She reached over the table, giving me a hard hug. She almost squeezed the life out of me but I knew it was the closing of a chapter in our friendship. 

"That's great! Congratulations."

"We don't have much time, " I tossed a glance at my chronometer. "Get your gear and meet the team at hanger three in two hours." I rose from my chair. I took Senna's hand again and pulled her from her chair. I hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks for understanding."

"I do, Garic. I do." She returned a peck to my cheek. "Now go talk to Pandora before things get worse." I grinned, brushing my hand along her cheek.

"You're the best." I turned and walked away. It was like a large boulder was lifted from my shoulders. I never wanted to hurt Senna. She was a victim of circumstance. A casualty of love. 

I found Pandora's quarters, knocking lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" her muffled voice asked.

"It's Garic. We need to talk." I leaned an ear to the door, trying to hear any clues of what she might do. The door opened quickly, catching me off guard. I nearly fell into her room. I forgot how quietly she could get around.

"Make it quick." She seemed irritated and distant.

Her room was simple. A bunk, bureau and small desk with a lamp glowing eerily in the corner. She offered me her desk chair as she took a seat on her bunk.

"Pandora. I'm sorry. We left on the wrong terms and I should have never said the things I did."

No response.

"I didn't realize how important this was to you and how important this rebellion is to everyone. I was stupid and selfish. I didn't want you to go because I wanted you for myself."

Nothing. She sat there with a blank expression, looking right through me.

"I thought you said you'd listen to me." I argued.

"I am." She stood up. "You expect me just to take you back, like nothing's wrong? Like you didn't hurt me? When we split up, I sunk my life into this war. To avoid the pain. Do you understand the irony in that?" I stood to join her, our eyes meeting. I could see the glow of her red eyes flare up in anger. Something I had seen more than once in our relationship.

"Pandora. You were right. The entire time. I was an idiot and I'm sorry. Seeing you for the first time the other dayI realized I miss you. And that I love you."

"HA!" She slapped me across the face for the second time in twenty-four hours. "You only love yourself, Starr." I rubbed my sore face as I watched her cross the room.

"Remember on Oris? We spent the night staring at the nebula from our room. We'd talk about everything. We shared our lives, our secrets, our hopes. I bought you that Jellan and he followed us everywhere. Never gave us a second's rest. You thought he was the cutest thing you'd ever seen, even after he ate the couch pillows." She smiled at the memory. Jellan's were just that. Thick balls of jelly that were sentient. They rolled and bounced around, but we soon discovered they ate at a tremendous rate. 

"You nearly had a fit," She replied, trying to remain cold and strong. But the memories of our life together lowered her defenses.

"We were good together. We fit. I've never known anyone else I could share with as much as you, Pandora." I moved in front of her, putting my arms around her waist. She responded by putting her hands on my shoulders. I drew her close and she put her head on my chest.

"It's not going to be that simple, Garic. I need some time." Holding her close to me I could smell her thick hair. Memories of our life together were overwhelming. 

"I know. I'll give you what you need. I just don't want to lose you again" I kissed her forehead and she looked up into my eyes. Our lips met as we lost ourselves in each other. She was something I never wanted to lose and something I'd die to defend. 

"All I'm asking for is a chance to put things right." She rested her head on my chest and nodded slightly.

"I've missed you too. But I have responsibilities. And so do you, now. I know this war means something to you to. Which is why I backed your promotion. You've got a chance to do something, be something besides a smart-ass smuggler. Don't waste it.

" Maybe when this war is over" Her voice wavered as I lifted her chin so she was looking into my eyes.

"Then it looks like I have a war to win."

- - -

The hanger was crowded with people, droids and starships. Sitting in the middle of the chaos was our freighter _The Nervous Tick_. The hand picked crew stood at the bottom of the ramp, gear piled around them. I looked at our team, shaking my head. 

"This has to be the biggest collection of screw ups ever." Everyone laughed as I walked past them. "We just might have a shot at this."

The crew consisted of eight men and women. There was Denton and myself, Senna, Azael and Rell, our usual team plus three infantrymen that either General Thoren, Denton or myself thought we needed. 

One was Marc Fend, an Alderaanian and a survivalist of the highest order. He knew everything one needed to survive. Anywhere, under any conditions. 

Kallar, a Triiani, was our security officer. Triiani were cat like humanoids. Cunning, agile and strong. I'd know Kallar since my smuggling days, a friend I could rely on, she joined the Alliance a few years before me and was Chief of Security for the base. It took her only a few seconds to accept this assignment. Her imposing presence and orange striped fur made her seem like the perfect defender.

Another human, Jax Ortiz, was a sharpshooter. The highest scoring sniper in the sector, Jax could shoot an eyebrow off a Wookiee from a mile away without even singeing the hair. I thought I was a good shot, but Jax's accuracy put me to shame.

I strode pass them, toward the main terminal.

"Deck officer! Deck officer!" I yelled across the noisy hanger. A young man ran over to me and saluted. Surprised, I awkwardly saluted back. There was something I was going to have to get used to.

"Where's Ezra?" 

"Who sir?" He seemed confused.

"My S3R6 droid? She was assigned to repair some X-wings. Where is she?" Ezra was my pride and joy. One of the only drawbacks of working without my own ship was finding Ezra tasks to do. She was too useful to just follow me around so I'd get her assigned to whatever hanger I happened to be stationed with. Ezra loved it because she was learning new things constantly and the Alliance would sometimes install upgrades as payment for her services. She was quickly making herself indispensable.

The officer looked at his datapad, then pulled a comlink out of his pocket.

"Send the R6 droid to hanger three ASAP. It's been reassigned." 

"By who?" Crackled a disappointed voice. I grabbed the comlink from the officer.

"This is Major Starr. Get my droid over here now." I yelled angrily. I hated when other people thought they owned Ezra. She was loved by everyone, never heard a complaint.

"Yes, Sir!" The tinny voice replied. 

Soon enough, Ezra appeared from behind a load lifter. Her shining body, glimmering from a recent oil bath.

"Looks like you're getting the star treatment, Ezra."

"Oh yes, sir. The head mechanic, Avery has been more than kind to me. Do you have an assignment for me sir? It is so good to be in your company again sir." Her soft mechanical voice comforted me and her eagerness to work put my jealous mind at ease. Last thing I needed was for Ezra to quit because she liked working for other people.

"I sure do. Normally, Senna's my co-pilot but I'm going to need her on the ground with me. And you're the only one I'd trust behind the controls." I patted her on her back gently. It was true. Ezra was the only being I trusted completely behind the controls. She's proved herself long ago and I was always glad to have her around.

"Why thank you sir!" She squealed in delight. A compliment can go a long way with a droid.

"Do a pre-flight and get us ready to take off, will ya?" I asked. Ezra responded by hurrying up the ship's ramp. More than eager to get started. I turned to Denton and nodded.

"All right! Load up and move out. This bus is leaving!" Denton yelled. The group responded with a loud "Yes, sir!" and grabbed their gear. Within moments we were ready and getting clearance from the control tower. For a second I felt like I was smuggling again. The vastness of space before me, Ezra at my side and a fool hearty plan to follow. I loved being behind the controls of starship. I thought about joining the Alliance Navy, but I realized the lifespan of a pilot wasn't nearly as long as I'd like. I could do more damage in special operations, despite being one of the best pilots around. Dying wasn't an option. 

I pulled back on the activators, watching the stars streak into the whiteness of hyperspace.

I thought about Pandora for a moment. We had managed to mend fences, but we still had a long way to go.

This love thing was weird. Maybe someday I'll figure it out.

**CHAPTER 6**

The stars popped back into existence as we exited hyperspace. They twinkled in the blackness like diamonds on a velvet display. As we entered the Paelaar sector we shifted into sub-light speed, creeping up on the jungle planet of Jaalus. Keeping a small moon between us and any planetary sensors, we approached. 

"Garic. You ready?" Denton's voice asked over the comlink. I looked at Ezra who sat next to me. Her head rotated toward me as I smiled. I realized I missed my free wheeling spacefaring days. Just me and Ezra versus the Known Universe. It was fun. But I'd get to go back to that life as soon as this war was over. I knew I had to be here. I couldn't just wander this galaxy knowing a murderous government was slaughtering people. Something my dad taught me while he was in the Senate. He hated the bureaucracy, but he knew he had a responsibility to his planet, his galaxy. Sometimes you have to put your life aside and do what's right. Hell, he went back to smuggling. So can I.

I leaned over to the intercom, toggling the switch.

"Yeah. I'll be suited up and ready in five minutes. Everything's a go?"

"Just waiting for you to get your ass in gear so we can call it a day." He chuckled as the speaker cut off. I laughed as well. I was with good people. For once in my life I was doing something I could really be proud of. It made me uncomfortable. 

"I need to get back to being a scoundrel. Least I could get a good cigar when I wanted one." I looked around the cockpit looking for one of my cigars but only found an old, bitter stub. It tasted awful. I tossed it on the floor as I walked towards my quarters.

The small room reminded me of the prison cell on Saris. Not enough room to move nevermind change clothes. Hanging in the closet was a vac-suit. If I was going to do the space walk with Azael I better check it for any breeches. I found none, so I donned the bulky outfit. I grabbed the helmet, walking towards the main cabin.

Denton was standing near the food processor, stirring a cup of something, while Senna leaned up against the counter, arms folded with a bored look on her face. Marc and Jax were engaged in a heat holochess game while Kallar looked on, trying to figure out how to play.

Azael gestured a greeting to me and I signaled back. He was always uncomfortable when we did a space walk since communication was completely sealed off. He couldn't hear the radio and couldn't talk back. That's why I was going. Sort of an interpreter for him. But as soon as he put that helmet on, his side vision was reduced to nothing. He had to look right at me to get any messages. But he was the best at setting up destructive programming. And was the one who invented the Mimic program. In this case it would infect the satellite, causing the planetary shield to collapse, yet emit an energy pattern mimicking that of a fully operational shield. Quite ingenious.

With a quick maneuver with my hands I asked him if he was ready. He nodded with a nervous grin.

"We're ready." I announced.

"Okay. Let's get you guys geared up then." Denton said, putting his cup down and walking to the air lock. "I checked the blast packs and they're set. You've got plenty of compression to get there and back pretty quickly. The mag-anchors are charged as well."

In the air lock were four large backpacks. These were blast packs used for maneuvering us in the vacuum of space. Shooting compressed gas in small blasts (thus the name), the backpack would move us to the satellite and get us back to the ship in quick fashion. The mag-anchors would keep us attached the hull of the satellite so we wouldn't float off when working on the console. They were large round pads with handles that had push buttons near the thumb to release the magnets when we were ready to leave. Pretty basic stuff, but vital if something went wrong.

Marc and Jax helped secure the blast pack on me, strapping me in tight. I toggled the control, letting out a small burst of compressed air. Satisfied that everything was in working order, Kallar put my helmet on, locking it in place. I nodded as the hiss of the seal silenced proving there were no leaks. 

Azael was quick to get his pack on and Denton and Senna made sure he was secure. Senna turned back to pick up the transfer box, a small computer with any and all types of connectors to insert into the satellite computer to transfer the Mimic program.

Denton slapped my helmet hard, our standard good luck practice, and I smiled through the plexisteel visor at him. 

"Go get'em."

"You know it," I replied. "Let's open this crate and get the show on the road."

- - -

Weightlessness was something you could never get used to, no matter how often you experienced it. It was unsettling, yet graceful all at the same time. Azael shot another blast, the white cloud of gas propelling him faster toward the cylindrical satellite. It spun lazily in its orbit, the solar panels rotating like an ancient windmill. I kept Azael in front of me at all times, a tether attaching us. I watched his progress, since I was there in an escort, protective capacity. 

He sailed silently through the cold silence and for a moment I could understand exactly how Azael lived everyday of his life. The buzz of my own mind was all I could hear and it was disturbing. The large green planet was an immense backdrop, its swirling clouds and vast oceans was a perfect vision and could make you feel like an insignificant cog in the limitless universe. It put you in your place.

"Garic. Progress report." Senna's voice startled me.

"UhLooks like we're on target. Trajectory is right on." The satellite was now dangerously close as I reached for my mag-anchors. Azael reached out, mag-anchor in hand, landing peacefully against the spinning satellite. As I approached, I squeezed the mag-anchors on lock, felling the magnets attach sharply to the hull. 

"We're on the lily pad." I announced.

"Clocking you at five-four-oh seconds and counting."

Azael looked toward me and gave a thumbs up. He advanced around one side of the metallic drum-like satellite towards the console cover plate. Reaching into the small toolbox attached to the side of the blast pack, he pulled out a hydrospanner, quickly removing the cover. The large segment floated away towards the green planet, it's fate to burn in the atmosphere far below. Now came the part I just hated. Waiting. I was basically a lookout. There to make sure Azael didn't float away into the frozen emptiness. 

After a quick examination, Azael picked the proper connection, inserting the coupling into the jack. Downloading took five minutes. The Mimic was a massive, complicated program that took several months to develop. Azael watched the transfer box's display, flickering data across his visor. With a few moments left, I felt something in the pit of my stomach. Something wasn't right.

Azael gave me the all clear as he unplugged the jack. That's when everything went to hell. 

Appearing around the planet was a small trio of fighter ships. As I saw them my radio crackled.

"Abort! I've got three bogies coming in fast. We're coming to pick you up!" Senna's voice yelled.

"Mission accomplished, Senna. The shield is down. Repeat. The shield is down. Come get us out of here." I was panicked. Azael and I were sitting targets out here. I slowly turned to see _The Nervous Tick_'s sub-light engines burst, moving in our direction. I slapped at Azael and he turned to look at me. I motioned with three fingers that we had some company. The blood drained from his face as I jerked a thumb toward the Tick that was approaching. He nodded as I helped aim him toward the ship. 

A blast of gas sent him flying away from the satellite. I disengaged the mag-anchors, letting Azael's initial burst drag me along behind. Suddenly the old freighter's laser cannons let loose with a volley of green lasers. Apparently the Z-95's were in firing range and that was not good news. The trio rushed past us, the ship firing their own bolts of energy. One of the small fighters exploded in a bright flame.

"Wahooo!" I screamed with excitement. "Nice shooting!" Kallar's cat like roar came over the receiver. Apparently she was responsible for the kill, which didn't surprise me. She was always a good shot. Saved me more than once and all I wanted was for her to do it one more time. 

"We're closing in. Get ready." Senna's concentrated voice announced.

Another pass from the Z-95's rained down on the ship, bouncing harmlessly off the shields. One of the stray bolts flashed near and I screamed in horror. Azael's body disappeared in a violent burst of flame. In an instant he was gone. Only the transfer box remained, floating aimlessly into space.

"Was that Azael!?!" Senna asked desperately. I was speechless. My legs and arms went numb. 

"Shields are going! We need to get out of here. Garic, Azael's gone but your not. Don't loose it now. Get in here!" Denton's voice shook me out of the horror. The ship passed over me, protecting me for any passing ship. I grabbed my mag-anchors to attach myself to the belly of the freighter.

"I'm attached. Start planetside, I'll be inside before you reach the atmosphere. If I don't make it, go on without me." I was still dazed, as the ship lurched forward, plastering me against the hull.

"Copy." Denton's voice was calm. As an officer he knew how important this mission was and how expendable I was. They couldn't jeopardize the mission for just one person. The Alliance was depending on this money. 

Manipulating the hand controls, I worked my way toward the airlock as the ship plummeted toward the jade planet. Another fighter exploded, shrapnel deflecting off the shields.

"That was a little close!" I yelled into the radio. The airlock was getting closer as the ship did a barrel roll avoiding a barrage of lasers. I could feel my legs lift away from the ship, a sure sign of gravity. We were getting closer than I thought. 

I could see the airlock; it was a few meters away. Again the ship rolled. I almost lost my grip on the mag-anchors but managed every bit of strength against it. I moved closer, frantically slapping at the control panel. The door slid open and I grabbed the lip of the airlock, pulling myself inside.

"Garic, you've got ten seconds to get inside or I'm going to have to close it on you. Re-entry will burn the whole ship up if that lock's open." Denton warned. He sounded drained; the decisions weighing on his mind like a two-ton bantha.

"Do what you have to. But I'm coming in." I yelled. My shoulders screamed as I drew myself as into the airlock. The ship dove, dropping me to the back of the airlock. My head bounced off the wall, pain flashing across my eyes. The airlock sealed behind me and I rested for a second as the ship shimmied against the thick atmosphere. 

I was jounced and tossed against the sides of the airlock, my plexisteel visor smashing against the door. The protective glass didn't shatter but thankfully just splintered in a spider web like pattern. The ride smoothed and I leaned against the inside door. With a hiss, the door slid open and Kallar dragged me inside.

I pulled off my helmet, laying there panting. My hands shook uncontrollably as I thought of Azael. Nothing would bring him back. 

Another casualty of war.

- - -

The crew had been silent for the entire descent on to the planet. The shock of Azael's death still not completely shaken. As cold and callus as it sounds to say, in war, a death of a comrade could be filed away in the memory banks. I'd have to deal with it later. Maybe we'd all come to grips with this after the war, but until then we couldn't let it affect us. But it did. Each of us had a deep respect and friendship with Azael. He was a good man. Wiped out in a second. It wasn't right. But things in war usually never are.

Ezra had set us down on a small meadow several kilometers from our target. Marc and Jax covered the ship with a camo tarp as we discussed our options.

"I say we just hit'em fast and hard. Never be expecting us." Jax offered.

"That will end up with a casualty count for sure. They out number us by at least fifteen to one. We maybe able to get the surprise but it won't take long for them to get their blasters and fight back." Denton offered.

"I think the Colonel's right," I smiled as I said his new title," We need to get in and out of there before they even know we were there. Have Ezra flyby and we paradrop a klick or two away. Get the goods and the prisoners and fly away. We'll have back-up arriving in less than fourteen standard hours." I looked at Denton as he nodded along in agreement. 

"They already know we're here, but for what and why, they probably aren't one hundred percent sure. They'll be ready for something. So we send in a small team into the base, have another team ready as back up. Waiting in the wings if things get ugly."

"Guess that's why I'm here," Jax surmised. 

"You're our cover, sniper-boy," Senna chuckled. She patted him on the shoulder and he smiled.

"And you're going to be with him, Senna." I said.

"What?" she asked angrily. "Why are you leaving me behind?"

"You're a doctor. If something happens to you while we're inside, the rest of us are screwed. You and Jax will be our cover." Denton interjected. As highest-ranking officer and team leader, what he said was the law. End of story.

"Yes, sir." Senna conceded.

"Rell and Kallar will be recon. Rell will find the computers and Kallar will find the prisoners. Marc, Garic and I will be your firepower. Things get sticky before you get the targets acquired you call us." Denton laid out the plan. Seemed simple enough but things always have a way of going bad. 

"Let's get our gear and get on the ball." Denton announced.

- - -

The cargo bay doors opened as the roar of the wind filled the hold. Everyone stood near the doors, each wearing a paraglide pack, ready to jump as _The Nervous Tick_ soared above the clouds. Giving a hand signal to get ready to jump, Denton lowered his helmets face shield and moved closer to the opening. I lowered my shield, adjusting the chinstrap. 

With a thumbs up, Denton jumped for the ship, each of us followed, a few seconds apart. I took up the rear, slapping the controls to close the doors. I held my breath and threw myself from the ship.

My heart raced as I plummeted through the cool air. I could see the others below, like small specks. Soon they disappeared into the misty clouds, the air got warmer as I fell. Soon I hit the clouds as well, right into a rainstorm. Instantly my face shield was pelted with raindrops. Visibility went to zero as the wind and air whipped at my face. Faster and faster I fell. Below the dark green of the jungle trees appeared. Suddenly, with a jerk, my chute opened, slowing my descent. The canopy opened above as I winded my way downward. I could see the white spots of my companions' own chutes, lazily sinking into the trees.

Soon I could see the through the rain and identify different trees and plants. The limbs of one particularly large tree reached for me so I shifted the chute away and into a small separation. My legs crashed into branches and boughs, snapping and tearing through the trees. Twigs slapped at my face shield, punching me in the ribs. I took a beating on the way down until without warning I snapped to a stop, several meters from the ground.

Denton and Senna were already on the ground, looking up and chuckling.

"Ever see a falling star?" Denton leaned over, arms crossed, to Senna.

"No. But I sure would like to."

"Maybe I can help you see one." Denton drew his blaster and fired up at me, hitting the chute harness and cutting through the material. I dropped from the tree, landing in a heap.

"You two are hilarious." I coughed.

- - -

We quickly converged at a small stump near the drop point. After a quick head check and burying our parachutes, we started the three kilometers hike to the temples, in the mountains to the north. The rain, pummeling us hard for over an hour, quickly gave up. Like any jungle, the rain stopped as suddenly as it had started. The hot sun made the air humid and uncomfortable.

The jungle was as noisy as a city street, birds chirping, animals moving. It was unsettling. The jungle floor was bare and dark, light rarely hit this far below the trees.

"I hate the jungle. Give me a spaceport any day." I muttered under my breath. 

Within an hour we were at the outskirts of the small town at the base of the temple. Several little plasticrete huts with grass thatched roofs dotted the perimeter with several more modern buildings in the center near the base of a large rock pyramid structure. Few people were out walking around, in fact the entire place looked dead. Only the main structure had any signs of life and that was only a pair of guards posted on the roof, walking to and fro.

"Okay, Senna and Jax. Set up a sniper spot a few meters back," Denton thumbed in the direction we just came from. "You're our back-up."

"Yes, sir." They said in unison. Jax adjusted his gun case as Senna gathered up her backpack. Silently, they slipped back into the dense jungle and disappeared.

"Kallar and Rell. You find a way into the base while Garic and I check out the perimeter. Marc, stay here and lay low. Meet back here in twenty minutes?" Denton looked at Rell who just nodded in agreement. Kallar looked at me and I winked. The hair on her neck rising a little as she prepared for battle. 

Like shadows, they slipped away into the protection of the buildings. Denton and I sat there quietly for a second then Denton looked my way.

"Let's find an escape route."

"Sounds good to me. I'm sick of hiding." I slung my pack over my shoulder, drawing my blaster to check the charge. I replaced the gun and we slowly moved around the small buildings. 

We stopped to check each of the three buildings that surrounded the main building. The first two were small storage facilities, with rations and generators. There was evidence that whoever was holed up in the temple, planned on being here for awhile. There was enough food to feed several hundred people for several weeks. As we approached the third building I stopped Denton near the door.

"You hear that?" I asked

"Hear what?" He squinted trying to concentrate. From inside the small hut, was a slight buzzing sound. 

"Is that" I opened the door slowly. The smell of alcohol hit me like a brick.

"Sounds like snoring." Denton said as he looked over my shoulder. 

Sure enough, sleeping among the crates of rations and power cells, was a drunken guard. But he didn't look like a guard. He wore a ratty brown robe and a scruffy graying beard. He looked in the mid-fifties with reddish hair. He snored loudly as I entered the shed.

"Where you going?" Denton said a little shocked. I snapped my head like in a daze. What was I doing? For some reason I felt I needed to go inside. It went against all my better judgement, so I knew it was the right thing to do. I felt at ease, no danger at all. I was confused but I still needed a closer look.

I crawled along the dirt floor, stopping nearby the drunken man lying on the floor. He snored heavily once and I drew my blaster. He reeked of whiskey and sweat. A disgusting mixture. I crept within a few feet, looking at his solemn face. 

His eyes snapped open as I approached and I skittered backward holding my gun out.

"Don't move!" I ordered. Denton ran to my side, his weapon drawn as well. Slowly the drunk sat up on his elbows, rubbing his head.

"I don't think you need to worry about that." He said hoarsely. Suddenly he started a conversation with himself.

"He is?" he asked no one. His eyes wide with excitement as he looked me over. "I know he fits the description, but are you sure?"   
"Keep quiet!" I yelled through gritted teeth. I jammed the gun in his face and he pushed it away.

"Don't point that at me. It's likely to go off." 

Again he ranted to himself.

"How can you be sure? Oh you're no help!" 

Denton looked at me like this guy had lost his mind. His behavior was eerie. Like there were other people in here with us.

"This guy's tanked. Let's tie him up and get out of here before he blows our cover." Denton decided. 

"I've been waiting for you." He breathed his pungent breath at me. I had to wince in disgust.

"What do you mean? They already know we're here?" Denton's voice changed to concern. The man waved him off, shaking his head.

"I'm not talking to you, cool you're jets." He turned his attention towards me.

"Are you from the Star?" The man's gentle eyes hit me funny. Like he wasn't a threat, but an old friend.

"What?" I gave him a peculiar glance.

"Are you from the star? I had a vision of a man from a star."

"My name is Starr."

"Garic?' He said my name and the blood drained from my face. Denton looked in shock, his jaw dropping slightly.

"How do you know me?" I still didn't feel threatened. But more like I was visiting with an old friend.

"I had a vision. A man looking a lot like you told me you would be here. I've been waiting for you. His namewas Pax something. You'll have to excuse me, my head is still a little groggy from the whiskey."

"Paxton! My father." 

" I was standing in a grassy field and he told me to wait for you here." I was in disbelief.

I looked at Denton but he was completely lost. I wasn't far behind him. This was creeping me out yet I still didn't feel like I was in any danger.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" Denton demanded.

"I am Maxwell Bellar. I've been sent for you. I" His hand went up and he went silent.

"Where?" he asked the air. "Then there is no time." He stood quickly, his balance barely keeping him from falling back down. "We have to move from here."

"What? Don't move. I call the shots," Denton barked.

"Sir. You make think you know what you are doing, but if we do not leave now, several guards will be in this shed in a few moments." He folded his arms waiting.

"How do you know?" Denton said sarcastically. Maxwell just shook his red head and shrugged.

"I knew they wouldn't listen. Are you sure he's the one?" He muttered to the ceiling.

"Would you stop that, old man. It's giving me the creeps." I said. 

Suddenly, the door opened as three unsuspecting workers entered the shed. Surprised, I shot wildly hitting one man as I dove behind a crate. Denton fired as he jumped for cover as well. Quietly the old man pulled a small metallic cylinder from his tunic. With a snap hiss, a yellow shaft of light formed. A lightsaber.

With the quickness that would have made Kallar impressed, he jumped at the three men, cutting through them in split seconds. Before I could look up, he had turned off the saber and was clipping it to his belt.

"I'm sorry. That was necessary. We can't afford unwanted attention. No time for a firefight. The noise would have brought more. Shall we get going?" 

Denton stared at me and smiled.

"Looks like we've got a new friend." 

**CHAPTER 7**

Silence fell upon the temple. No birds, animals, not even the wind made a sound. Creeping along the perimeter of the compound, the crazy old man led us to small shaft a few meters into the jungle. Large blades of grass and thick moss overlaid the dark deep hole. 

"What's this?" Denton asked hesitantly. I leaned over and peered into the blackness. It seemed to go nowhere fast.

"Let's call it a back door." The old man wheezed. Even though we found him stoned drunk less than fifteen minutes ago, none of the effects of a hangover were present. It was like he never had a drop. 

"How did you know this was here? There's no sign." I was just as skeptical as Denton. Maxwell rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"They're so suspecting. I know." He said to know one in particular. "All right. I thought I had proven myself but apparently it's not that easy. I'll be glad to summarize for you."

Denton, kneeling on one knee, fearfully tossed a rock into the hole. It was silent for a second and then rattled around for a few moments. 

"Not too deep. I'd say a few meters." Denton looked at me and I nodded in agreement. Maxwell seemed irritated and folded his arms in disgust.

"They don't care. These youngster just don't care." He paused a second and looked into the air. "My thoughts exactly!" 

"What's is the matter with you?" Denton asked sharply. Maxwell suddenly stood up straight and a noble look of a man with wisdom seemed to emanate from him.

"I was once a Jedi Knight. But with the slaughter of my people by the Emperor I found it more effective in the long run to hide and bide my time. The force would tell me my destiny. And it did." He looked at me with an eerie glance and I had to look away, nervously.

"You, Garic. You are my destiny."

Denton looked at me with a weird smile. I could tell he thought Maxwell was completely demented. But I felt something in his voice spoke the truth. 

"About a year ago the voices started. They've been with me ever since. Telling me what I need to do and where to go. They sent me here to join up with this forsaken Black Nova group. I managed to sneak onto the base a few months ago as a worker. When I arrived on this planet, the dreams started." He seemed relieved to be able to tell someone his story. Or at least tell people he could see and touch his story. 

"Have you had dreams, Garic?" Maxwell asked innocently. I looked at him and Denton seemed more interested in this exchange as it went along.

"No." I lied. Maxwell seemed stunned by the comment, expecting me to relate to his dreams. I could. But I wouldn't admit it in front of my commanding officer. Might think I'm as crazy as this old relic.

Maxwell craned his neck like someone was whispering in his ear. He nodded and waved the invisible voice away. 

"Never mind. It's not important."

"Would you stop that!?" Denton said through gritted teeth. "This guy's a basket case, Garic."

"I'm sorry. I forget that you can't hear the Masters."

"Masters?" Denton and I said in unison. We looked at each other, almost laughing at the absurdity of the conversation.

"That is why you found me in my sad but inebriated state. I cannot stand the constant voices. Most of the time I can cope, but with the expectations of Garic's arrival, it's been quite a constant dialogue. My only relief is sleep." He spoke slow and soberly.

"I can't make you understand. But there is a great evil on the horizon and Garic is the key to stopping it. That is why I must join you."

"Whoa! That's it. He's nuts. Completely insane." Denton tried to control himself but all this talk was too much. He stood up and paced around the large crevice.

"Denton." I grabbed him and took him aside. "Look. It's obvious he knows a back way. If he can get us in and out without any problems, the better. Let's not throw away good information from a bad source. It can save us some time and possibly a life or two." 

He stared at me for a second and then at Maxwell. Rubbing his chin stubble, he threw up his hands.

"If it was anyone else Garic, anyone. I'd of left this guy to rot in the jungle. He's your responsibility."

"Fine. I'll take it. Let's tell Marc what's going on and get this job over with." 

He smiled as he shook his head. 

"I think you're both crazy!"

- - -

We returned from Marc's hiding spot mere moments later. Marc's instructions were simple. When we come out, start firing at anyone not a Rebel. We explained the situation with Maxwell and Marc simply said "Yes, sirs." He was a damn fine soldier.

We hurried back to the hole to see Maxwell resting against a tree. His head was buried into his chest and he snored loudly.

"This is just getting ridiculous!" Denton complained. I stepped over to the slumbering old Jedi and tapped his arm with my boot. With a honk, he awoke.

"Hmm? WhaOh yes." He stood up and I knew Denton would be riding me about this for months. Denton was already giving me that look. The look he gave me when I was doing something completely idiotic. I'd seen that look hundreds of times.

"Save it for later," I snapped as I walked toward the hole. I pulled out a glowrod, snapping the case to mix the chemicals. It glowed a bright green, even in the soft sun of the jungle. Denton and Maxwell lowered me into the blackness and I found a small series of foot grooves on the side.

Within moments, the other two were standing next to me as we peered down the long shaft.

"What is this?" I asked, my voice echoing along the cool rock walls.

"Seems like a ventilation shaft. It goes further down to the main throne room." Maxwell took the lead as we walked carefully down the tunnel. After a few meters, Maxwell stopped us with a gesture.

"Wait. Don't come any closer." Max warned.

"What is it?" Denton asked hesitantly. I tried to look into the darkness that began a few feet ahead but it was too dimly lit to see anything.

"A lighter. Anyone?" Maxwell asked, holding his hand out expectantly. I patted myself down, checking my leather jacket. In the inside pocket was my trust mini-torch I used to light my cigars. I passed it on to Denton who handed it to Maxwell. Maxwell pulled out a cigar from a pouch concealed under his robe. He smelled it and smiled.

"Just hate to waste them," he remarked.

"This isn't time for a smoke break," I said angrily. He ignored my remarks, lighting the cigar and puffing deeply.

"Turn off the light." I did as he asked, wondering what the old fool had up his sleeve. Only the orange embers of the cigar could be seen until he blew a cloud of smoke across the floor. Tiny beams of light could be seen criss-crossing the floor.

"I'll have my smoke break as you call it, while you make your way across." He blew another cloud across, to keep the pattern of light in view. Denton I stepped carefully in-between the lines of the lasers, making sure not to break the rays of lights.

With a smile, I asked Maxwell for the cigar so he could cross as well. I'd been craving a cigar since we landed and this was a perfect time for one. But Maxwell shrugged me off, saying I could put the glowrod's light back on. I obliged and Denton's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

I looked over to see Maxwell walking a foot or so off the ground, in mid-air across the laser trap. I blinked and shook my head. The force always freaked me out when I saw it in action. 

"Neat trick," Denton muttered, stunned.

"Let's get moving. We don't have much time. We'll get the family out first." Maxwell seemed to have taken command and neither Denton nor myself objected.

"They're still alive?" I asked, stunned. 

"It took some doing but I convinced the leader that keeping them alive would be better for us in the long run." Maxwell said thoughtfully. "They're innocent beings, and as a former Jedi, my responsibility to see them safe."

We continued down the tunnel for several hundred meters, encountering the laser grids every so often. One was placed at about waist high while another was set at the same level as our heads. We crawled, squatted and hunched through the traps to a small hole in the floor. Light radiated from the bottom and I could clearly see several mainframe computers below. 

"This is where we'll enter. The prison is not too far from the data library below." Maxwell instructed.

Again, I was lowered first. The drop was several meters below and I landed in a heap on the floor. Within a second, guns were jammed into my face and I slowly rose to see my opponents.

"Major! You damn fool. I almost blew your head off." I felt a twinge of relief as I looked up to see Rell, aiming a gun in my face. Kallar was behind me and she holstered her weapon as I stood up. Denton nearly landed on me as I tried to get my bearings. Max soon followed as Rell moved back to his mobile data storage unit.

"I'm almost done here." He said not looking up. Kallar purred gently before speaking.

"I've found the family. Both are alive as well as three other captives. Two male humans and one male Wookiee." Kallar reported.

"Well, we don't have much time. Let's go get them and get out of here." Denton announced.

"Done!" Rell exclaimed. "We've got about thirty minutes before their routine search finds the credits are missing. We need to move." 

"Denton, take Rell and find Marc. I'll take Kallar and Max here with me to get the family. I told Simon I'd get his family back and I'm going to be the one to do it." I looked intensely into Denton's eyes. I never made a request like this in front of other soldiers before. I thought it would undermine his authority and that'd look bad. But this was a promise I made and was responsible for.

"Yes, Sir. Major." Denton said sarcastically, but with a hint of understanding and acceptance. "Good luck. May the force be with you."

"Unfortunately it is and he's a big drinker." I thumbed behind me alluding to Maxwell. Denton laughed and I shook his hand, briefly. "Let's do it!"

- - -

Kallar led the way through the maze of computers and power generators. Her keen sense of smell and with Maxwell giving suggestion and occasional directions we managed to bypass any members of Black Nova. We approached a small recess along the stone temple walls. Kallar's hair stood on end as she sniffed the air.

"Here," she growled as Maxwell placed a hand on a concealed panel. The recess pushed back with the loud sound of rumbling stone, vibrating the floor. A guard jumped out of his seat but I drew my blasters, cutting him down before he could even grab for his own weapon. Kallar pounced into the room, checking for any other surprises as Maxwell searched the body on the floor for the keys. The room was small, only an ancient metal cell door built into the stone could be seen. 

Faces appeared through the bars. A little girl, no older than ten, pressed her chubby face against the door.

"Gwynn?" I asked. Her mother instinctively grabbed her daughter, drawing her close to her body.

"My name is Garic Starr. Simon sent us here to rescue you." 

"Simon?" The woman asked desperately, relieved to know her husband was alive.

A loud klaxon echoed though the temple, bouncing off the stone floors.

"They can't have discovered us this soon." Maxwell rationalized but the alarm gave way to a voice that bellowed worse news.

"Star Destroyers have entered the sector. Evacuate immediately." I turned to Maxwell who tossed me the keys. I scrambled for the correct one and threw open the door. I shuttled the woman and her small girl towards Maxwell as I entered the cell. Two men ran forward.

"I thought you were just a legend," one said. He was very young, in his late teens, dark dirty hair.

"What?" I asked confused. I could see the Wookiee huddled in the corner.

"You're Garic Starr!" He exclaimed. 

"Wook! Let's get moving!" I yelled as I looked back at the kid. He seemed in awe while the other male, much older, his father probably, pulled him out of the cell.

"You want to live to tell somebody, you'll get moving." I tossed one of my guns to the older of the two men.

"You know how to use that?"

"Yes, sir."

"At least some things going right" I snapped. I ran toward the Wookiee who howled fiercely as I neared.

"Whoa, big fella. I'm here to get you out."

"He's got a hurt leg," the little girl Gwynn explained. "He's chained to the wall."

I cautiously approached the big brute, his hair thick and matted with blood. It reminded me of the Wookiees back on Shar IV. What a mess that was. I showed him the key as I neared his badly damaged leg. As I put the key into the shackle he tensed. I quickly turned the key, releasing the restraints and rolled away as he cried out in pain, his thick legs kicking reflexively. Kallar entered the cell and roared back.

"He can't walk on that," I said. His leg was a sick mess and I could see, even under all that hair, that it was broken in at least two places. 

"I will help him. We must leave." Kallar rumbled the words in her chest. She quickly moved over to the Wookiee who wasn't much taller than she was. Kallar picked him up gently and he draped a tired arm around her shoulders.

"Follow me," Maxwell instructed as he ran from the room. The four prisoners quickly trailed behind him. "Stay close."

I waited for Kallar to get in front of me; I wasn't going to let a soldier under my command get left behind by accident. We hurried through the maze of tunnels and soon were standing in a huge chamber with hundreds of men scrambling for starships of all makes. 

"We go out the hangar door and head for the trees." Maxwell yelled above the din. He headed behind several crates and boxes and we raced for the exit under the cover of the chaos. As we neared the exit, a mercenary pointed at me, blasting his rifle wildly in our direction. That caught everyone's attention. Several other mercs fired as well. I laid down some cover fire as Max approached the hangar door. Ships whined to life as others rose from their landing zones and raced into the sky. 

By now there were at least thirty mercenaries firing on us, the rain of bolts and lasers turning the crates into shards of plastic. Then the large boom of a cannon blasted over my head.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I screamed as I dove for cover. Sparks and stone fell from the wall beside me. Ornate statues shattered from the blasts. I scrambled as the last of our party made it out the door. I turned and tossed a thermal detonator that hung from my belt, back toward my attackers. It bounced off the hull of a rising tramp freighter and rolled onto the floor. 

The blast breached the freighter's hull, causing it to explode as well. More ships, like bees leaving a burning hive, roared out of the hangar as a chain reaction of explosions shook the temple. Fire erupted from the hangar as I ran for the group heading for the tree line. 

Blaster bolts followed me into the trees, barely missing my legs and head. They were better shots than Imperials; I'd give them that. I looked at the fleeing ship overhead. One burst into flames as an X-wing fighter flew past. I looked at Kallar who roared a cheer.

"The Calvary's arrived. Those are our boys." I yelled with joy. We raced along the perimeter of the temple, using the trees for cover. I could see in the distance Denton, Rell and Marc running in our direction.

"Glad you decided to stop by!" Denton yelled. "I called in the back-up as soon as the Star Destroyer showed up. Boys popped out of hyperspace about ten minutes ago. I already called Ezra. She'll be here in nine minutes."

"Where's Jax and Senna?" I looked around but could only see the occasional Black Nova Squadron member running for cover into the woods.

"They'll be here in five. They set up on the other side. With all this fire play it may take some time." Another explosion ripped a shuttle apart over head. With wide eyes everyone scrambled for protection, the large chucks of debris raining down. Trees snapped, catching fire and the ground shook.

"We can't stay on the ground. We'll be dead any minute." I screamed over to Denton who had dove behind a massive stump.

"There's Jax and Senna!" Marc yelled, pointing into the open field ahead of us.

"Let's meet them half way!" Denton returned as he jumped over the stump. Rell and Marc followed as we gathered our party. Gwynn was quiet but crying while her mother carried her in her arms. I reached over and pulled her off her mother.

"She'll slow you down. I'll take her. Run!" 

The young boy pulled at Simon's wife as his father fired shots for cover. I waited for Kallar to drag the Wookiee past me and we raced into the clearing. From the east I could hear a familiar rumble.

"There's our ride!" Denton yelled as _The Nervous Tick_ appeared from over the thick trees. The small ship dropped perfectly into the clearing, lowering the ramp to allow the crew inside. 

Maxwell stood near the bottom, helping each person in. I brought up the rear as I ran with Gwynn in my arms across the field. A volley of blaster bolts splashed near my feet as I ran. A sniper on the temple's wall fired at will.

I tripped on a hidden root, rolling to cover Gwynn from any blasts that might hit us. I turned back to see the sniper squeeze off three rounds. The bright red glow of the bolts raced into my vision. This was the end. I squeezed Gwynn to protect her as best I could from the on coming rounds. Just as they were about to strike me, a flash of yellow light entered my field of vision.

Maxwell had jumped over us and with three inconceivable moves, deflected the bolts away from us. It took a second for me to shake the image from my mind, He was so graceful with the ancient weapon, it stunned me. I shook it out of my head. I scrambled to get up as the ship creeped closer. I threw Gwynn onto the ramp and she scrambled to safety. 

I looked back to see Maxwell defend himself from another salvo. I fired at the sniper and managed to hit him on the second shot. My aim was getting worse in my old age. And I was only thirty! But I was still better than anyone else.

Maxwell raced across, robe billowing behind him. As he stepped on the ramp, it immediately closed.

"I'm getting to old for this my friend." The old drunk gasped

"You're too old for a lot of things Max."

- - -

I pushed my way into the cockpit, Senna once again sitting in the pilot's chair next to Ezra. 

"Get out of the way!" I yelled as I clamped onto her arm, dragging her out of the chair.

"I can fly this" she started but then realized there wasn't a debate. The best pilot in the battle was looking her in the eyes. She relented and I slid into the seat.

"Update Ezra!"

"Well sir. Scanners show ten X-wing fighters, three squadrons of TIE fighters just beyond the atmosphere and an unidentifiable amount of miscellaneous ships escaping the planet." Her melodious voice made even bad news sound good.

"Set coordinates back to base now and hit hyperspace the second it's locked into the navicomputer." I checked my instruments and pulled on my comm unit. I tapped the earphones once and the static was replaced with several voices. X-wing pilots.

"Green Nine you've got one on your tail. I got it!"

"Thanks Green Three."

"Green Leader. This is Major Garic Starr of _The Nervous Tick_. Do you copy?" I spoke clearly into my microphone.

"I copy."

"Lock on to our transponder code and try not to blow us up if it isn't too much trouble."

"Copy that Major. We've got your back. With all this jamming it'll be hard to maintain contact with you, sir!"

"Copy, Green Leader. Just do your best to get those TIE's off my butt."

"Will do!"

I hit the sub-light thrusters, picking up speed through the thick atmosphere. All around us ships sprayed laser bolts at each other.

"Sir! We have three TIE-fighters in close pursuit." Ezra warned. I leaned over to the intercom switch. 

"Denton, Jax. I need some pest removal." 

"Got it," came the reply. I charged up the laser cannons as I shifted more power into the rear shields.

"This ain't like the Slingshot, Ezra...But let's give it a workout." I rolled left, the ship twirling out of the path of the TIE's blasts. Thankfully the atmosphere was slowing the TIE's. A problem our freighter didn't experience since it was built for both, air and space travel. But that would all change when we hit the vacuum. 

"Hold tight, back there!" I yelled as I rolled the ship again, dodging another round of lasers. The blue sky slowly faded to black as we escaped the gravity well of the planet. In the distance, two large Star Destroyers orbited the planet. X-wings and TIE's dog-fighting around the huge ships.

"Ezra, I need more power to the boosters." I looked at the shields; they were losing energy by the second.

"But sir, the shields"

"Power to the boosters!" I yelled. I'd need to get her safety programming checked out. No need for her to make sure we were doing things by the book, when the book will get us killed.

I could feel the ship's cannons fire as Denton managed to clip a passing TIE's solar panel. It spiraled out into space, finally colliding with an escaping shuttle.

"Blue Leader to the Tick." A familiar voice echoed in my ear. Its distinct female tone snapped me to attention.

"Pandora?" I yelled. TIE's zipped past, rocking the ship unexpectedly. I regained focus as I looked out the cockpit as an X-wing leveled off next to us.

"Garic. You think I'd let you get all the credit?" I could see her red eyes glow, even through the tinted window of her transparasteel. 

"Let's just get through this and I'll give you anything you want!" I switched on the scanners, desperately trying to counteract the Imperials jamming us.

"Garic, two from below. Watch what you're doing."

"I see'em. Coming in fifteen degrees." Angrily I switched to long range scanning. I wasn't happy to see two fighters sneak up on me.

"Roll right and I'll try to draw their fire."

"Be careful." I rolled sharply, as a blast of green light splashed against the shields. Pandora's ship veered off from my flank and fired wildly as the TIE's made their return pass.

"Coordinates locked, sir!" Ezra shouted.

"Pandora. We're out of here."

"I'm right behind you.

"Green leader. Evasive maneuvers. We appreciate the help!" 

"Anytime Major."

I grabbed the hyperspace activators and watched as the stars streaked into white lines.

- - -

Sitting in the mess hall, I pushed the food around my plate. It'd been three days since we'd returned to base camp. Pandora hadn't checked in with any of the Rebellion bases or safehouses. Simon and his family we reunited and the four billion credits were quickly dispersed across the galaxy to continue the fight. Everything seemed to work out for him.

"Mind if I join you?" I looked up and Maxwell stood over me, smiling. 

"Sure." I said absently. He pulled out the chair across the small table from me and sat down.

"You're quite the character. Far more adventurous than the force usually commits to."

"Look, Max. I'm not up to you're incoherent ramblings today."

"I'll get to it. Can you see he's upset?" Max asked the air. 

"Would you stop it?" I asked out of anger. I was getting more irritated with Maxwell's delusions.

"You're going to save the galaxy." He said plainly. "And I'm here to prepare you for it."

"You've been drinking again haven't you?" I said, tossing my spork into my mush. Then my dad's voice reminded me of the dream. He told me _**to listen to a man who will help you like no other**_.' Was this the man?

"But what I'm supposed to do, I don't know. They won't tell me until it's time." He sighed and put his elbows. "You're not Jedi material. So that's not you're destiny. Do you even believe in the force, Garic?"

I stared at him for a moment, then slowly nodded.

"Yeah. Yes I do. I've seen it and felt it. Remember when you asked if I had any dreams? I have." I rubbed my face slowly, as if waking from a long sleep.

"Tell me."

"I remember one vividly. I was in a canyon. There's this rat like creature talking to me and he tells me I'm supposed to save the universe from evil. Then I see this planet explodeNo. That's wrong. I felt it explode. Every person screaming out. And I'm supposed to do something." I chuckled and shook my head.

"What can I do?" I was almost pleading with him to give me the answer.

"You can do it all, Garic. It's deep inside of you. Your heart has all the answers. It'll come. It will all be laid out for you. It's your destiny." His voice cut through me, made me feel nervous and calm at the same time. 

"I need some rest." I rose from my seat, looking wearily at Maxwell. His gray beard clashing with his dark red hair. I turned and headed out the door when he said one simple word.

"Rojak."

"What?" I was stunned at the name.

"The rat creature. His name was Rojak."

"How did you?"

"It was the day Alderaan died. I had the same dream." I looked at him, shocked. "You are the one, Garic. I also know why." He smiled at me as he put a gentle hand on my shoulder. 

"You're the one." He repeated.

- - -

Carlosh entered my room and sat on the end of my bed as I lay there, trying to sleep, but afraid to. I was afraid to dream.

"Good work, Garic. Col. Parnet's report speaks very highly of your actions. They may make you a Colonel as well."

"Great." I said disgusted. This war was getting to me. I thought of Azael. Of all the people I'd met in the Rebellion, he deserved to die the least.

"But I just wanted to say good-bye. I must return to the Admiral flagship. Duty calls."

"Ain't we a pair Carlosh. If we had thought four years ago we'd both be well respected members of the Rebellion, I'd have said you were crazy." I smiled.

"No. If somebody said you would be respectable at all," he started.

"You're right." We shared a laugh and he stood to leave.

"It's good to see you my friend. I must be off. But there is someone else who wants to talk to you." Carlosh stopped just outside the door. 

"Who's here?"

"May the force be with you." And he turned and walked off. 

I saw her blue skin first and then those ruby eyes. She looked as beautiful as ever. I hopped off my bed and she ran over to me. We embraced for an eternity. I brushed her hair away from face and kissed her forehead.

"Where have you been?" I asked excited.

"I had hyperdrive problems and took longer than I wanted to getting back. And while I was sitting out there all alone, I realized I need you. And you need me."

"I do. We're finally on the same display. We share more now than we ever did. It's time for us to be together." I was beaming, I was so happy just to see her.

"I think you're right. We have to at least try. At least something good will come from this damn war." She leaned over and kissed me. I squeezed her tight and touched her cheek.

"There's no better reason." 

THE END


End file.
